Life's Light
by TFsniper05
Summary: Obi-wan is giving a new Padawan named Amira Ballista after her former Master is killed on a mission. Going from diplomatic missions to being a commander in the war is a big change for Amira, will Obi-wan be able to help make that change and step away from her past that seems to always linger with her? This is AU so Papaltine is good and Jedi are allowed to have attachments.
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

Amira Ballista:

Age 17/18 (changes during story)

Shoulder length slightly curly light brown hair

Green grey eyes with hints of hazel (the hazel will appear when she is angry or adamant about something)

Appearance: long chestnut brown hair with lighter brown natural highlights. Eyes already mentioned before. Fair, slightly pale skin with hints of freckles by the bridge of her nose.

Apparel: khaki ¾ length pants, white tank top, light blue short sleeved over shirt, white armor with matching shoulder pads and stomach protector and a white belt (Similar to Obi-Wan's). Knee high dark brown boots and open hand forearm protectors of the same color.

Chapter 1

325 days since the last time that I was out on a diplomatic mission with my master on Kalastan when he was killed by an assassin. I could faintly feel tears sting the corner of my eyes remembering that day. Taking a deep breath I push away those thoughts from the front of my mind and quicken my pace towards a small door at the end of the hall that led into a small courtyard with a small blossoming tree. With a small sigh I walked down the small steps and sat down under the shade of the tree and began to meditate. Not knowing how much time had passed I found myself being gently tapped on the shoulder by Master Fisto.

"It is time to meet your new master young one." Nodding I stand up and falling in step with Master Fisto quietly. The air started to fill with an awkward silence that started to make me feel uneasy with each passing second. "Everything will be fine Amira, Master Kenobi is a wonderful teacher, though I sense that is not troubling you now isn't it?"

I blinked in surprise and looked up at Master Fisto, how was he able to know what was troubling me? Then I remembered he was more sensitive to emotions than many of the other Jedi.

"I'm just a little uneasy about having a new master. I hear that Master Kenobi is a general in the war, going from peace negotiations to a war front seems a little intimidating." I say with an uneasy sigh.

"War is not easy to adjust to, no one can be fully prepared it or expect what is to come next. But I feel you will do just fine with Master Kenobi helping you learn and grow you, you will not have any problems." Master Fisto said as he placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. Looking up I could see the same reassurance in his gaze and smile, I returned the smile with a smaller one.

Rounding a corner I spotted a man with chestnut colored hair and matching beard talking with a clone in white armor with golden yellow markings.

 _That must be Master Kenobi._

I straighten my posture slightly to set up my usual poker face stance and add a polite smile to my poker face as we stopped.

"Master Kenobi, it is so good to see you." Master Fisto greeted the man cheerfully. Master Kenobi smiled and nodded to Master Fisto and returned the greeting. The clone next to him straightened to attention and saluted.

"It is good to see you as well Master Fisto."

"Let me introduce you to Amira Ballista, your new Padawan. " Master Fisto introduced me and side stepped just a bit. Looking up Master Kenobi I smiled a bit more and bowed slightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Master Kenobi and…" I started and turned my gaze to the clone.

"Commander Cody miss." Cody finished my sentence with a polite nod. Smiling I nod back and turn my gaze to Master Kenobi and notice that he had a slightly searching gaze as he looked at me.

"Yes, well we should get going, Anakin needs us to help him on Valencia. We can get more acquainted on the ship. Please grab whatever you need from your room and meet us on the landing pad." Master Kenobi said after clearing his throat slightly. I nodded and bowed again and briskly turned and went to go grab a few things from my room.

Obi Wan's POV

I watched Amira walk away quickly with a concerned look, she was to be my new Padawan.

 _She seems so innocent but why do I sense something dark following her?_

"You sense it too don't you?" Master Fisto asked as he followed my gaze after Amira.

"She was there when Master Tauris was killed?"

"Yes, she was holding him in her arms when they found her. Ever since the funeral she has yet to talk to anyone about what happened. She locks herself in her room or is mediating in the tranquility garden, I am hoping that you will be able to help her open up and move past all of this Master Kenobi." I drew my eyebrows together in concern and stroked my beard.

"In time she will tell me but for now I do not want to push her yet I want her to trust me before that happens." I decided and nodded to Master Fisto.

"Do whatever you need to my friend I have faith in you. I must get going, the council is meeting to talk about the growing concern about the rumor of another Sith." Master Fisto said and turned to walk off. "May the force be you."

After he disappeared I turned and started walking back to the entrance with Cody right beside me.

 _Hopefully she will get too overwhelmed with the front lines, she looks very capable to handle herself in battle but something tells me that might not be the case, Ventress is making more of an appearance in every battle than I would like._

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't hear Cody talking until I heard him clear his throat. "Sorry Cody what were you saying?"

"It is alright sir, I was saying that she is very quiet, it is a nice change from General Skywalker and Commander Tano." Cody repeated as they approached the landing pad.

"Yes it is, hopefully Anakin won't be jealous of our new friend." I chuckled and stopped short of the transport and turned to watch for Amira. Swinging around I was met with greenish-gray colored eyes staring back at me, I jumped a little bit seeing Amira silently standing there with a small backpack on her shoulders and her hands clasped behind her back.

"Sorry to startle you Master." She said in a quiet voice.

Blinking a few times I calm myself down and return a smile to her. "No need to apologize Amira I didn't hear you coming it is my fault. Now let us get going shall we?" She silently nodded and walked toward the transport where Cody was already standing inside waiting for us. As soon as I had stepped on the craft took off with a lurch causing Amira to sway a little bit towards me, she caught herself and shifted her weight just a bit, but other than that she remained quiet for the entire trip.

 _Perhaps this will be more of a challenge than Master Fisto made this out to be._

* * *

 **I don't own Star Wars or Star Wars The Clone Wars that belongs Disney and all of their people**

 **Amira, Script, and all of the other OCs are mine**


	2. Chapter 2: Torrent Company and Anakin

Chapter 2 on board the _Negotiator_

Amira's POV

After we landed on the destroyer Master Kenobi led me to my room to drop off my things and then walked with me to the bridge. Only a few words were passed between us but I could tell that Master Kenobi wanted to say more and ask more questions.

"Where are we going to help Master Skywalker?" I quietly ask causing Master Kenobi to jump slightly at my sudden question. He turned his gaze down to me with an air of surprise that swept over his features.

"We are heading to Valencia to help Anakin and his Padawan break a blockade that the Separatists have surrounding the planet, from there we will go to the surface and help liberate the planet with the help of Master Unduli take back the capital." He stated as we entered the bridge. I nodded and tried to push down the worrying the starting building up in my chest. In the center of the room was a holostation where a few people were standing including Commander Cody. As we approached I noticed that Cody did not have his helmet on and his face was illuminated by the holostation. He had strong facial features as does any clone but he had cut his hair in a buzz cut fashion to give him a clean look and a light scar the traced around his eyebrow and the side of his eye. He turned his attention toward us as we approached and made eye contact with me, a spark of curiosity lit his eyes when they met mine and I could faintly feel my ears heat up at the tips. I gave him a soft smile and turned my attention to the hologram that everyone was talking about.

"Their base is heavily guarded by the natural outcrop of the canyon it is going to be difficult to breach their defenses." Cody said and pointed out in the hologram. "There is going to be only one way in and one way out of that area, and I don't think we have the man power to push all the way through."

I peered down at the hologram and studied the surrounding walls that was pointed out before and noticed something interesting about the structure of the fortress. "The way that they built the wall they didn't take into account the rock structure of the canyon, there are small openings in the walls that look like cave systems, we could utilize these smaller openings."

Mater Kenobi and Cody both turned to me in surprise and then looked back at the hologram and back at me. I blushed under the sudden gain of attention and let some of my bangs slide down to hide my cheeks. Suddenly the hologram was interrupted with the image of Master Skywalker and a younger Jedi next to him.

 _That must be his Padawan._

"Master, we have broken the blockade it is clear for us to land and begin our ground assault." Master Skywalker stated with a grin on his face. I saw his eyes flicker towards me and I saw a flicker of emotion that I could not tell through the hologram.

"We will meet you done there Anakin, be prepared we have come up with a plan that you will find most interesting deal with that fortress." Master Kenobi replied and nodded in my direction to give me some credit to the plan. Master Skywalker merely nodded in return and the transmission ended. "We should be on our way, by the way that was an excellent observation Amira, once we reach the surface we will scope these out under a closer inspection." Master Kenobi praised me. "We are coming out of hyperspace we should get down to the gunships now." I nodded and followed him out of the bridge.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cody put his helmet on and fall in set with me. "Nice catch Commander, that fortress has been bugging Kenobi for a few days now." I nodded my head and smiled and caught up with Master Kenobi's pace. Without turning my head I could still feel Cody watching me, turning the tips of my ears bright red again.

Once we were in the hangar Cody and Kenobi briefed the soldiers that were waiting for us and then boarded the gunships. I boarded with Master Kenobi and Cody and onto the handles above us firmly with one hand.

"This battle will be a chaotic one once we reach the RV point I know this is a big jump from quiet diplomatic missions to the front lines, I wish we had a different mission to get more situated with each other and I apologize ahead of time if this is a rough start." Master Kenobi said as he turned to me and said in a lower tone that still could be heard over the engines.

"It's quite alright Master, when Master Fisto said that was going to be your Padawan he trained with me to make sure I was comfortable with blaster fire and battle droids. Though to be honest I am a little nervous about being in battle, the only battle that I have ever been caught up in is a political battle and they can get a little out of hand at times." I say sheepishly and laugh a little bit. Master Kenobi smiled and chuckled a little bit as well. By the sudden turbulence I could tell we entered the atmosphere and we were being fired at by cannons. It was at this time Master Kenobi started to yell over the engine noise telling the others that we were going to meet up with Master Skywalker and to be prepared for anything when we land. No sooner when he ended his speech the doors opened and every got out. I made a bee line to catch up with Master Kenobi as he briskly walked over to Master Skywalker and his Padawan. I came to a short halt and quietly walked up next to Master Kenobi as he was talking with Master Skywalker.

"…We should spilt up our forces so that we can have two different attack points in the canyon, one from the ground and one from the canyon wall." Master Kenobi stated and gestured toward a mini hologram. Master Skywalker nodded in thought of the plan and he had yet to notice me. I lightly cleared my throat lightly to get Master Kenobi's attention. He turned and smiled and side stepped to let me into the conversation.

"Anakin I would like you to meet my new Padawan, Amira Ballista." I smiled and bowed slightly to Master Skywalker. Again I noticed the same flicker of emotion in his eyes and face that I still can't pinpoint. He nodded briefly and turned towards his Padawan and gestured for her to come over.

"Amira this is Ashoka, Ashoka meet Amira, she is Master Kenobi's new Padawan." He said in an even tone. Ashoka smiled warmly and extended her hand to shake mine. I returned the shake and smiled shyly back. "Now that we are all introduced we have a wall to crumble." With that Master Skywalker turned on his heel and left.

"I take it I didn't make a good impression on Master Skywalker." I mumble in a low tone, which wasn't low enough as Master Kenobi picked up on it.

"Don't fret about it Amira, Anakin is just in a foul mood from the lack of progress we have made in battle so far. He will come around." Master Kenobi reassured and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and nodded and tried to move away from it but the emotion in his eyes still stuck with me. Before I could get lost in my thoughts I saw a clone with blue markings on his armor running toward us. He stopped short and saluted all of us, Master Skywalker nodded for the clone to continue.

"Sir, we have the men and the rocket launchers ready when you are, and trust me they are ready for a fight." He said and nodded toward the ATET behind him where a squad of clones readying rockets were.

"Excellent captain, we will be departing in a few minutes. Ashoka, I want you and Amira to go with them up on the fortress and set the charges, Anakin and I will draw most of the attention off of both of you." Master Kenobi said and moved to where Master Skywalker walked off to. Ashoka and I both nodded and started to head over towards the clones with the clone captain.

"Amira," I turned back towards Master Kenobi, "May the force be with you."

I nodded, "May the force be with you as well Master."

Kenobi's POV

I watched Amira and Ashoka walk over to the clones with a twinge of guilt. _It is already her first mission and I have yet to get to know Amira, I hope she will be okay on this mission._ Shaking the thought away from my mind I walk over to Cody and Anakin to start the march towards the fortress. I could sense negative feelings coming off of Anakin.

"Care to tell me what is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong Master, what would make you say that."

"Well for one I could tell you are not very keen about Amira for starters."

"Oh, you mean the shy one, she seems like she will fine as long as she doesn't get in my way."

"Anakin what is that supposed to mean?" I narrowed my eyes as his comment and set a little ice in my voice.

"Oh nothing, just don't want your little Padawan to get hurt, this is her first mission after all."

"I don't like your tone Anakin what has gotten into you?" I question and step towards him with my arms crossed. Before Anakin could retort Cody had cleared his throat to get our attention.

"Sorry to interrupt generals, but we are ready to start towards the fortress."

Turning to look at him I saw Ashoka and Amira a little ways behind him both caught up in a conversation. I felt a little relieved as I saw Amira smiling more. _At least one of them is starting to like her._ Looking back at Anakin I narrowed my eyes sending a clear message that this was to be continued. He returned the narrowed gaze and started walking away to lead the assault. Sooner or later I was going to get to the bottom of why Anakin doesn't like Amira.

Amira POV

After the unnerving encounter with Master Skywalker I was glad that Ashoka started up conversation with me and introduced everyone to me. I found out the name of the clone captain was Rex and some of the unusual members of his squad. There was Coric who was polite but was not very outgoing who seemed to share his personality with Denal. There was Hardcase who seemed to be the exact opposite, he was outgoing and slightly hyper paired with the surprisingly happy mood to be on the battlefield, and then there who Rex call the trouble twins, Echo and Fives, they were easy going guys from what I could tell but it seemed Fives lived up to the nickname more than Echo. Finally there was Kix and Jesse they seemed more mature like Coric and Denal, over all I felt like I could get along with them easily.

"So, you're General Kenobi's new Padawan, seen any battles before?" Hardcase asked as he slid up next to me, catching me by surprise. Jumping slightly I side glance at him and I sheepishly shake my head no and look down.

"This is my first time being away from the temple in over a year. Unless you count political floors a battle field then, no, I have not been on a battlefield before." I say quietly, trying to suppress a blush that was trying to lurk its way onto my cheeks. Curse being overly shy around people, this was the one thing I had hoped to get over but it seems that it has never let its grip on me. I slightly shifted away from Hardcase and tried to focus on something else other than the looming clone.

"Ease off Hardcase, you're scaring the poor kid." Jesse stepped in and stood up on my right. "Don't worry Amira this won't be too bad, we're the best of the best we won't let anything happen to you on your first mission." Looking over at Jesse I found a little bit of relief in what he said.

"Alright guys cut the chit chat it's time to move out." Rex barked and slid on his helmet with ease. Ashoka moved from her spot where she was talking with Fives and over to me.

"We should meet up with Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker before we go." Ashoka smiled as she led me away from Jesse. I turned and waved at the guys, which many gladly returned. Smiling I turn back and caught up to Ashoka by a few steps. "Is this really your first mission?"

I only nodded and turned my gaze down to the ground, which seems to be my normal stance as of now. "I went on diplomatic missions with before the war but I was never involved in any battles. Master Tauris often talked many out of battles and managed to diffuse the situation of any hostility so I never had to draw my lightsaber much. He did train with me on many occasions though, it would help him think through a problem that would be troubling him." At this point I could feel tears stinging at my eyes and threatened to spill over this time. Taking a sharp breath I try to keep my emotions from spilling over this time, this was no place to have a breakdown, battlefields should carry any emotions that are unnecessary.

I didn't have to look over at Ashoka to tell that she felt bad about bringing him up. "How about this, Master Skywalker and I always have a little competition on every mission to see who can kill the most battle droids, would you like to join?"

Blinking away the tears I look up and smile at Ashoka and nod eagerly. "I am always up for a challenge."

"Awesome, let's get going we don't want Master Skywalker to get a head start."

Later

When we got deeper into the canyon Ashoka, Rex's squad, and myself climbed up the rock face to a medium sized opening on the rock face to start working out way towards the wall in secret.

"We will give you the signal when we are in place generals." Rex said over the wristcom as we started along the tunnels.

"Good, I hope the Separatists don't mind party crashers." I heard Master Skywalker chirp back and then the line went silent. After that we all continued in silent through the caves coming out to a small opening into the canyon then back in. After a while I started to hear rocks shifting and light screeches coming from deep inside the caves.

"Do you think something lives in the caves?" I heard someone comment when we passed by a huge hole in the floor. Not having to turn I could guess it was Hardcase by the tone in his voice.

"Who knows Hardcase, but I know I don't want to stick around and find out." I heard Denal chime back as he tried to get over a boulder that was in the middle of the path. "Whose bright idea was it to climb inside the walls of the canyon, wouldn't have been better to be out in the daylight where we can see than climbing around in the dark."

I flinched slightly at the comment I knew that it wasn't a well thought through plan when I suggested it but Master Kenobi thought it was enough to warrant using it. Rex noticed my flinch and sadden expression and slapped Denal on the helmet lightly. I couldn't see them but I could tell that Rex gestured towards me, which in turn caused the rest of the guys to silence their complaints. Now I felt guiltier about the plan now that the rest of the guys knew that it was my plan.

"I mean it's not a bad plan I was just saying that there could be a different way of going about putting the plan in action Commander, I didn't mean any ill-manners." Denal apologized feeling guilty about saying anything in the first place.

"It's alright Denal I made the plan up on the spot when Master Kenobi, Commander Cody, and I were on our way here. The plan did need some more time to plan out and I would have needed time to study the area. But I have a feeling that both Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker need some kind of plan to deal with the wall that wouldn't cost them so many men." I turned so that they could all hear me better. I smile lightly to show that it wasn't affecting me too badly. Many of them shifted uncomfortably even after the fact about complaining under their breaths before. "Trust me it's alright guys we're almost there anyways and I believe there are some droids that need a little love from your rifles."

At that they all laughed and started to get higher spirits again.

"Yeah let's show those kriffing clankers a good time." Hardcase laughed in a hyper-active way and pumped his fists. Coric reached over and slapped Hardcase's helmet hard.

"Language Hardcase." He barked and then started to move on with the rest of the squad. "The Commander wasn't too fond of swearing before when we were talking so she probably isn't too fond of it now."

* * *

 **Author's Note: So just letting you guys know I am going to be updating every couple of days or so depending on my schedule and I might change a few things around to fit somewhat into the canon of SWTCW but overall it is going to be AU as said before. To explain I like Paplatine as a good guy, in here there is still Darth Sidious but he is not Paplatine (sorry readers) and I like the idea that popped in my head that Jedi can have companions, loved ones, significant others, whatever you want to call it.**

 **I don't own Star Wars or Star Wars The Clone Wars that belongs Disney and all of their people**

 **Amira, Script, and all of the other OCs are mine**


	3. Chapter 3a: Falling Fortress

**Hey guys this chapter is in two parts so you get two uploads, Yay!**

 **Also for this battle I took a inspiration from the battle of Geonosis banter from Anakin and Ahsoka so if it seems similar that is why. Also I liked the wall idea from the same episode but decided to make it a dam like fortress just to give it a different flair.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Kenobi's POV

We reached the fortress and it was quiet, something I didn't like. _It's awfully quiet this is unusual._ Anakin could sense it to, I could see out of the corner of my eye he was tensing up, ready for a fight.

"Amira, Ahsoka are you in place?" I flicked my wrist and spoke into the wrist communicator.

The connection crackled a bit but Amira's voice came through in a hushed whisper. "We are in position Master ready when you are."

After that the connection went silent and I turned to Anakin and Cody and nodded. We then quickly moved from our hiding spots and started moving towards the fortress. At this point the droids noticed us and started firing at us. I deflected many shots away from with my lightsaber with ease. The attacks started to become heavier and heavier causing us to plaster against either side of the canyon walls for cover. _I hope Amira and Ahsoka are having a better time than we are at the moment._

Amira's POV

As soon as we heard the cannons start going off we made our move towards the fortress. There was an opening that led out to the canyon to the fortress. Ahsoka went ahead to scout it out and then motioned us to follow. There was a narrow ledge for us to move toward the fortress. The fortress was smooth durasteel that was painted a dusty brown to match the canyon but you could still see the dull gray underneath. As we moved closer I could see a hatch of some sorts that wasn't too far from the ledge.

"That's where we are getting in." I say in a loud whisper and pointed it out to Ahsoka who returned with a nod and moved swiftly up the ledge to the best spot to jump over to it. I pressed against the canyon wall to let Denal and Jesse get in front of me to send over two cable lines to the door. Once they were in place Ahsoka took a grenade from her pack and threw it towards the door and then used the Force to guide it the rest of the way. The door gave way and let a descent sized hole where it once was, Ahsoka used a strap and glided down one of the cables and disappeared into the hole. I followed close behind her with Rex and the others, when we landed inside I could already hear Ahsoka going after droids with her lightsaber. I grabbed mine and ignited it to show a light teal color, tightening my grip I ran after Ahsoka to help her. We made our way through the droids with some ease only stopping when super battle droids made a sudden appearance from another room. 135, 136, 137, Ahsoka was right keeping count of how many droids I killed was fun.

Ahsoka finished off her section of droids and made her way over to me and sliced up the last of droids that were to my right. "So, how many are you at?"

"140, you?"

"145, but I have a feeling that is going to be a lot more once we throw these charges down the right hole." She panted lightly and grinned. I returned to grin with a small laugh at her excitement.

"Let's get going then."

It took us only few minutes to get to the central area of the wall and we started place the bombs everywhere. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow move along the wall and head towards Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka look out." I yelled and drew my lightsaber and dropped my package of bombs. Ahsoka turned but she turned to slow and was slammed into the wall. Commando droids. I moved out of the reach of the other droid and slashed down the droid's arm and then its head. Looking around I could see four other Commando droids in the room going for everyone else. Swiftly I moved to and took out the two droids that had Hardcase in a choke hold and Jesse at knife point. "Set up the rest of the bombs, I'll take out the droids."

Turning jump over to Ahsoka and took out the droids that started to surround her. We landed back to back as the last droids fell. Panting lightly I look over my shoulder at Ahsoka who looked back at me and nodded. She walked over and grabbed the rest of her bombs and set them up around the room and then headed back towards the door that we came in. I look over at the other clones to see if they were alright. Hardcase was holding his shoulder while Kix was taking a quick look at it. Fives and Echo were moving the droids away from themselves and were grabbing their blasters. Denal, Rex, Coric and Jesse were already walking over towards the door.

"Hey kid are you okay?" Coric asked as he lightly put a hand on my shoulder. I blink a few times and look over at him. He had his helmet off which let me get better idea of the voice with the face. He had more worn look with a shaved head and a scar that ran over his right eye.

"Yeah I'm fine I just a little frazzled from the mission, guess you could call them mission jitters." I say reassuringly and smile to try to convince him. A flicker of doubt went through his eyes but he nodded anyways and put his helmet back on and started walking away. I moved out as well breaking into a run to keep up with the rest of them. I somehow caught up to Rex and Ahsoka at the front of the pack and flicked my wrist to contact Master Kenobi.

"Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker the bombs are set."

"Excellent detonate them and get out of there Amira." Master Kenobi quickly replied loud enough for Rex and Ahsoka to hear.

"You heard him Rex, let's give those clankers a parting gift." Ahsoka grinned and then jumped out of the opening towards the ledge and landed with ease. Rex nodded and hit a button on his gauntlet. Behind us I could hear the distinct marching of droids, turning I confirmed my suspicions as five Super Battle droids were coming down the corridor.

"We got trouble, five clankers behind us." Jesse yelled and turned to start firing at them and ducks just in time right before a blaster bolt could hit him in the head. I moved away from the opening and draw my lightsaber and started reflecting the blasts back.

"Commander you go, we will cover you." I heard Rex call over the noise as he fired back with his pistols.

"If I leave all of you will be sitting targets and I am not going to let this happen, I will cover you guys." I argue back not taking my eyes off the droids.

"Commander this is no time to argue, the bombs are going off and this place is about to come down. Now get moving." Rex spat back with more bite than he intended because I flinched a little at his tone. Huffing a little bit I extinguish my lightsaber and force push back the droids hard and then turned to Rex.

"Compromise Captain Rex, now we all make our leave." I say and then jump out of the opening and land next to a confused Ahsoka.

"What happened?" She asked in a panicked tone as she grabbed my shoulder to steady me.

"Super battle droids were not too keen on us leaving just yet." I reply and step out of the way to give the clones more space to land on the ledge. I could see Fives was going to land short and not make it, I dove and caught his arm just as missed the ledge. I landed hard on my knees by the edge and felt a painful bolt run up my thigh. I winced slightly but kept my grip on Fives. Hardcase and Echo both reached down and grabbed him and hauled him up. With no time to say anything we all made a break down the ledge and jumped down to another ledge and another after that and then ducked behind a outcrop for cover. I landed on my bad knee and yelped a little but was covered up by the explosion, someone landed on top of me but I couldn't tell who. A few minutes pass and soon the sounds of the falling wall stopped and silence came roaring over us. I cracked open my eyes a bit to see if everything was clear and was greeted with a cloud full of dirt and smoke. Coughing a little bit I wiggle one arm free and start waving away the smoke away from my face, this caused the person on top of me to groan and shift more weight onto my back.

"Please get off." I croak out still coughing and wiggling out from underneath them.

"Sorry Commander." I heard Echo say, the person finally identifying themselves. He got off of me into a kneeling position beside me. There were no injuries or cracks in his armor that I could see, I felt a little bit of relief take some weight off of my shoulders. I shifted to a sitting position and that is when I felt pain shoot my knee and lower leg when I shifted my right leg.

"Commander you're bleeding." Looking down I could see what Echo was talking about, there was a gash on my shin and a cut on my knee. I flexed my calf and I was answered with a shock of pain.

 _That is definitely going to leave a scar._

Echo must have commed or they just heard him because Coric and Kix were next to Echo and myself in minutes. They both took off their helmets to get a better view of both of our injuries and had their medical kits out with practiced ease.

"It's not even your first full mission and you already hurt yourself Commander." Kix joked a bit as he moved away the torn material on my leg to get a better look at the injury. I try to bite back the pain from my expression but it wasn't enough because I saw Kix starting to look a little guilty about causing me pain. With the material out of the way I could see the wound much better. The gash on my shin was not as large as I thought it was it was at most two inches and not too deep, but it was deep enough to cause it to bleed a lot. My knee injury was entirely separate from the gash on my shin, the knee looked like it was just scrapped badly. Kix started by cleaning up the blood around the gash and gently padded the gash to get out anything that had landed inside it. After he got out as much as he could he grabbed the bactaspray and gave me a look that said how sorry he was about the next part. As soon as the spray hit my gash I hissed at the sudden stinging of the spray doing its job. He set the spray down quickly and then grabbed a bacta patch and gauze, he applied and then wrapped the gash with the gauze as another pre-caution. Kix then looked at my knee and said it was not as bad as the gash so he sprayed it with the bacta and put a small patch on it and said I was good to go. He put all of his kit away and then stood up and offered his hand to help me. I took it and stood shakily as I tried to find balance as I tried to keep a majority of my weight off of my right leg as much as I could.

At this point Ahsoka and Rex rushed over to see how we were doing. Ahsoka looked down at my leg and was about to question when I spoke first.

"It's just a small gash that I got from the fall and from the debris most likely, don't worry I will be fine."

She opened and closed her mouth a few times trying to find the right words to say but ultimately stopped and just looked down in defeat. I did my best to walk on my leg without causing too much pain over to Ahsoka and placed a hand on her slim shoulder. "I am fine Ahsoka don't feel guilty about it okay." She nodded again and looked back up at me with a smile. Turning back towards Coric and Echo I saw that they were up on their feet and talking, I smiled glad to see that Fives wasn't too badly hurt.

"Commander Ballista I believe that this is yours." Kix said and extended my lightsaber towards me. Reaching down to my belt I didn't even realize that it wasn't there. It somehow was knocked off my belt after the fall.

"Thank you Kix, I didn't even notice that it had fallen off." I exclaimed as I felt my ears flash bright red in embarrassment. I took it and clipped it back to my belt and double checked that it was secure.

"Well now that we have picked ourselves back up we should get moving back to General Skywalker and General Kenobi. We don't want to miss out on all the fun." Rex said with a little mirth in his voice before he turned and started walking away. Ahsoka walked beside me to lend her shoulder as a little support as we started our trek over to Master Kenobi.

* * *

 **I don't own Star Wars or Star Wars The Clone Wars that belongs Disney and all of their people**

 **Amira, Script, and all of the other OCs are mine**


	4. Chapter 3b: Meeting Script

**And here is part b of chapter 3, kind of wanted to split it up sense it was so long.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Kenobi's POV

When the wall came down I ducted behind and boulder with Cody and waited for the dust to settle. Coughing a little bit I stood back up and looked around at the damage. The rubble didn't travel far from the blast zone which was good as it gave the men a small area to avoid. Suddenly I heard my wrist comm go off breaking my thoughts like glass.

"General Kenobi this is Captain Rex please respond." I heard Rex chirp.

"What is it Rex, is everyone alright?"

"Yes general we made it out before the bombs went off. Our escape was cutting close and it seems that Commander Ballista got a little scrapped up…"

"Is Amira alright Captain?" I ask staring at the commlink concerned.

"Yes the Commander is alright General she just scrapped up her knee that is all." I sigh in relief to know that Amira was alright. "We are on our way back to you now. Rex out."

I stare at my comm for a few more seconds and calm my mind, our first mission as Master and Padawan and I nearly get her killed not the greatest way to start out things. Lowering my wrist I straighten up and walk around and look for Anakin and the others that survived. Anakin was pushing away debris to make a path for the soldiers walk through.

"Looks like another job well done, even if it was a bit of a disaster if I do so say so myself." I say to him and gestured to the little remnants of the wall.

"Well I had faith in Ahsoka to get the job done, looks like Amira didn't do too bad either." He said as he was moving more rubble aside and then turned and looked at me. I smile warmly at Anakin, which caused him to do a double take at me. "What are you smiling about?"

"You're jealous."

"What, no, me, jealous why would I be jealous?" Anakin said in a little flustered tone.

"Because she is in a sense replacing you. Which is not the case Anakin, you will always be my first Padawan and I would never treat you any differently with her around. I might be more protective considering your crazy ideas and plosive behavior but that won't change anything, she is just another student. In fact Master Fisto asked me to take her as my Padawan." I explain as I help him move rubble to clear a path.

"Really, she older than thirteen did someone take her as a Padawan before?"

"Yes, Master Tauris." Anakin paused in his work and turned to look at me in surprise and shock. "Yes I was just as shocked as you are, I have a feeling that she is hiding something and I don't know what it is."

"Easy Master, in time she will tell us. For now let's just focus on this mission first." Anakin said as he returned back to work.

"Why do I feel like our roles are reversed here Anakin?"

He merely chuckled and then stopped what he was doing when he saw Ahsoka and Amira approach, Amira leaning on Ahsoka's shoulder. I rush over to them and grab Amira's shoulder to help steady herself a bit better.

"Are you going to be okay Amira?" I ask and looked down at her leg in concern and back to her face.

"I'll be fine Master it's not that bad it's just a little sore that's all." She assured me with a weak smile as she shifted a little weight onto the leg to show me. I could see that she was lying but Anakin stepped in before I could say anything.

"It looks painful to walk on Amira, it would be wise for you to stay back with the others that are injured until we make to the RV point with Master Luminara, once we have cleared the way you can join us there." Anakin suggested in a more relaxed tone than he had used earlier with her.

"I agree with Anakin, let the bacta stabilize the wound before you go on."

Amira thought about it and then nodded a little bit in agreement. Both she and Ahsoka walked over to where the transports were picking up the wounded and taking them back to the ship. I watched as they went with a little bit of worry, this was the first mission and she was already injured.

 _Maybe it was a bad idea to have her in the field so soon._

Amira's POV

For the past hour my ears felt like they were going to burn off, I felt so embarrassed in front of Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker. First time out in the field and I gash open the side of my leg on my first mission being the klutz that I am.

 _Great way to make an impression Amira the absolute best._

"Hey don't let this get to you Commander, a lot worse things have happened to us than just a scrapped up knee." Fives said as he stopped in front of the rock that I was sitting on. Looking up I saw he had his helmet off and sitting in the crook of him arm and was munching on a ration bar. He swallowed before he continued. "General Skywalker doesn't think any different of you after this. And as far as we are concerned," he gestured around him to the rest of the guys in the squad. "You are one tough nut."

"Thanks Fives, at least I didn't mess up around you guys." I said and smiled and shifted a bit on the rock.

Fives was about the say something else but Jesse interrupted by yelling at Fives. "Hey idiot we're moving out grab your gear slacker."

"You better get going before you get your head chewed off." I gestured towards the rest of the group that was departing.

"I guess I should, I will see you later Commander." Fives saluted casually and winked at me then ran after the rest of his squad. I watched him catch up with his squad and got a few slaps on the armor from who I guessed was Jesse, it was always difficult to distinguish who was who from the back of their armor. Sighing I slid off my rock and walked, hiding my limp with long strides, and over to Master Kenobi. He looked deep in conversation with Commander Cody over the battle so I stayed quiet until they were done. Commander Cody was the first to notice me when he spotted me in his peripheral vision, he cleared his voice and turned towards me causing Master Kenobi to turn as well, surprised to see me as well.

"Amira, you probably shouldn't be up on your injury it could reopen." Master Kenobi said as he went to help me sit down.

"I will be fine Master the pain is manageable when I walk, I came over to see how everything is and if I could help with anything." As I move his hand away from my shoulder gently.

"In the condition that your leg is in currently I need you to go back to the ship and heal up, when the medics on the ship say you are healed join me back here if we need help."

I suppressed an eye switch and the feeling to fight back, Master Kenobi was right with my injured knee is slowing me down I would do more harm than good here. I reluctantly nod and head over to a transport that was just about takeoff, as I grab one of the overhanging handles I turn back to see Cody taking off his helmet and make brief eye contact with him. For the third time that day I felt my ears flare up with heat and I quickly look away.

 _Why does he of all the guys in the universe have this effect on me?_

Cody's POV

I watched as Commander Ballista got on the transport and went back to the ship feeling the weight of guilt set on my chest. I recommended that she head back to the ship for better treatment for that gash, it wasn't my call to make but I felt that I had to express my opinion. I turned back to General Kenobi and continued our conversation about the next part of the mission.

"General Skywalker has already gone ahead of us to create a little distraction at the capital's walls to allow enough time for us to come in with gunships and take out the sentry posts and break through." I concluded as we started walking over to our gunship.

"I agree Cody, let's just hope he left us enough of the wall to help breakdown." Kenobi concurred just as the doors closed and the ship took off. I moved to put my helmet back when he placed a hand on my arm. "You weren't out of line Cody, it was a good call sending Amira back to the ship."

His peace on the topic put me at ease and I nodded back and put my helmet. I stepped towards the rest of Ghost Company and started briefing them about the next part of the mission. But in the back of my mind worry still lingered about Amira.

Amira's POV

Once we touched down on the ship there were a few medics ready to help the wounded to the medical bay. When I stepped off a medic approached me right away and saluted, I nodded my acknowledgement.

"Commander Ballista, Commander Cody had contacted me saying that you were on your way back, please come with me and we will get that wound in better shape." The clone said and gestured the way to the medical bay. Smiling I followed him while replicating my stride from before to hide my limp. "Commander I don't mean any disrespect but you can't hide how bad it is from me. Would you prefer if we took a stretcher back?"

I shook my head and continued to walk. "I can manage walking to the medical bay from here just fine. Oh I forgot to ask, what is your name?"

"Script ma'am."

"Miss will fine Script, I am not that old." I said smile as we walked down the corridor.

"My apologies Commander, if you do not mind me asking how old are you?" Script asked cautiously just as we walked into the medical bay.

"I'm 17, well soon to be 18 really." I reply now curious as to how far my birthday was from today.

"Well you certainly talk older than your age, I didn't mean that as offensive Commander it was just an observation." Script stammered as he led me to a bed. I giggled lightly and put a hand on his arm to stop him before he left.

"It's alright Script you have not been the first to ask and certainly won't be the last, no offense was taken."

He nodded and disappeared to grab the necessary supplies he needed to re-bandage my leg. He re-appeared a few minutes later and set them down on a small table next to him.

"It will probably be easier if you were laying down Commander it would take off any unnecessary strain on your knee." Script stated as he was grabbing the scissors to cut the bandage on my leg. I nodded and followed his instructions and laid now on the bed. The next few minutes were filled with small talk about random topics, things like food, ship life, interesting memories, and some small things to mainly keep me occupied from the pain. When he took off the pad on the gash on my shin I hissed a little bit as the sharp air from the bay made contact with the wound.

"That is more than a little gash Commander, why didn't you say you had a cut this deep." Script ask as he set the pad down and picked up a clean gauze and some bacta cleaning spray.

"To be honest I probably couldn't tell how deep it was considering the fact that I was in battle and I had adrenaline in my system. And Kix had said that the gash did not look that deep when he was cleaning it up. My apologies Script perhaps next time I will be a better patient." I say sarcastically and then hiss when he started cleaning the gash thoroughly.

"I hope this will never become a frequent trip for you Commander I really hope it doesn't." Script said in a serious tone as he completely ignored my sarcasm. "But on a different note praise to the medic that did wrap this wound I have never seen a better wrapping of a wound than by my own hand."

I smiled and felt a little relief when he joked back, I was starting to think that I had messed up first introductions with him. The rest went by with expert ease, Script had numbed my leg a bit to put in a few stitches to help close the gash quicker and then wrapped them in clean gauze and then cleaned up the top of my knee and applied fresh bacta to it.

"That should feel much better Commander, now I do not want you up on that leg for a few days until the stitches come out. You will be staying here until those stitches come out on top of getting rest as well. I will let Commander Cody and General Kenobi know that you are doing fine." Script said as he lowered the pant leg once more over the bandages. "For now I am just going to give you a light sedative that will help you fall asleep Commander, nothing to serious."

He reached around to the table and grabbed a pre-measured syringe, he then turned back around and gently held my arm to find a vein. Once he did he gave me the sedative quickly and then put pressure on the needle mark to stop it from bleeding. Either sedative was really fast or just my body coming down from the adrenaline rush I felt my body get really heavy and I fought to keep my eyes open.

"Thank you Script." Was all I managed to get out before I was out cold.

* * *

 **Author side note: Yay! we finally get to see Script, my precious little adorable clone Oc, there are many but he is the most fun to write about so far. I hope you guys like him, he is getting a more in depth look in later chapters so sit tight he will be around a lot more soon. Also I apologize if any characters seem out of place or OOC.**

 **I don't own Star Wars or Star Wars The Clone Wars that belongs Disney and all of their people**

 **Amira, Script, and all of the other OCs are mine**


	5. Chapter 4: Sleepless Nights

**Alright readers I just want to clarify one thing that I forgot to include earlier and that is Amira's height. She is about 5'9 to 5'10 so she isn't that short but that is without her boots. With her boots she is a solid 5'10 (I know doesn't make sense)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Cody POV

After two days of fighting we finally managed to take back the capital. I sat down on the steps that led up to the capital building where the Generals were now debriefing the Jedi Council on the successful take back of the planet. I felt the growing force of exhaustion ebbing at the sides of my vision, this battle was the most energy consuming yet.

 _I just hope Amira is alright_.

We all thought about that when we weren't fighting or planning a battle, General Kenobi, Commander Tano, Rex, even General Skywalker, he was the best at hiding it though. Rubbed my eyes for the fourth time in hopes of keeping the tempting feeling of sleep at bay for a little while longer.

"We after that report I feel like I just went through another battle entirely." I heard General Skywalker say with a heavy sigh. I quickly stand and put my helmet back on and stand at attention in front of General Skywalker and General Kenobi. General Kenobi nodded and continued down the steps in step with me.

"Yes it was indeed, now time for some well-deserved rest. Commander, tell the troopers we are heading back immediately." Kenobi stated tiredly as we reached the bottom of the steps.

"Yes, sir." I turn and head towards the rest of the men to give them their commands.

"Commander," General Kenobi called which caused me to turn around, "When we get back I don't want to see you doing paperwork until after you have gotten a little sleep." I nod and smile a little under my helmet.

The trip back to the ship felt longer than it was and I felt myself begin to drift towards sleep but the only thing that prevented that was the jolting of the ship as we left the atmosphere and when we entered to gravity of the ship. I turn to look at General Kenobi, who also looked like he was about to pass out at any moment as well. When the doors opened we all filed out into the hanger like sleep deprived zombies. I started to go towards my room but was stopped by Script, the senior medic on the ship. _This is not good_. I thought as I walked over to Script with growing concern, I was also surprised with the fact that General Kenobi was also walking over to him as well with concern etched into his face, we both thinking the same thing, is Amira okay?

"General, Commander." Script saluted crisply before continuing, "I wanted to inform both of you personally that Commander Ballista has made a surprisingly rapid recovery, she has been signed out of the medical bay with a clean bill of health."

"That's great news Script, thank you for telling us." General Kenobi sighed with relief.

"But that is not all General, perhaps we could continue this conversation in my office in private." Script said in a low tone, not wanting to listen in. I narrow my eyes in concern, Commander Ballista is fully healed what more could be troubling Script? From the look on General Kenobi's look he was thinking the exact same thing, he didn't say anything just merely nodded and started walking with Script. I tagged along as well growing ever more concerned about Amira.

 _Wait, wait, wait, she is Commander Ballista why am I calling her Amira. Keep it professional Cody she is your superior keep it professional._

In the daze of my thoughts I nearly run into the corner of the door of the medical bay. Shaking away my thoughts I straighten myself up and quickly catch up to General Kenobi while blushing profusely under my helmet, thanking the Force that no one saw that. Once we were inside Script gestured for us to sit before began, I took off my helmet before I sat down and what a wonderful feeling it was to sit down and take pressure off of my feet.

"What is happening with Amira, Script?" General Kenobi asked breaking the silence in the room.

Script took a breath before he started, "Commander Ballista's wound was a little deeper than what you had said as she was coming up in the transport, when she got on board she was walking with a slight limp and refused a transport here. I did not want to argue with her and she looked as if it didn't bug her on the walk here, once we were back I unwrapped it and started to clean it. It was deeper than the description you had given me so I put in a few stitches and cleaned up the rest of it."

"It doesn't seem out of the ordinary Script." General Kenobi started.

"I am not done General, after that I gave Commander Ballista a light sedative to allow her to get some sleep and to take the edge of pain away. After I made my rounds with the other patients I came back to check up on her and I found that the scrap on her knee was completely healed with no trace of any injury there previously. I know that Jedi do tend to heal faster than clones with bacta so I brushed it off and took a quick note for her chart and left. But the next day when I came and checked on her I unwrapped the gash to change the dressing there was nothing there."

"That is not possible Script, someone would have had to take out the stitches or something, wounds do not just disappear overnight, Jedi or not." General Kenobi stated in shock of the revelation as well.

"I checked with every medic that was on duty that night and they all say that she was still asleep and that she rarely shifted in her sleep. The next morning it took me a few minutes to wake her up." Script said and showed us the records of each of the medics that checked up on her. I saw General Kenobi lean back and took up his usual thinking position by stroking his beard. The office was silent for a few minutes as we all let the details sink in.

 _Her wounds were gone in a matter of minutes, that's not humanly possible._

General Kenobi was the first to break the silence. "Script keep this quiet I want to no one else to know about this except for those of us in this room. And if anything else happens to Amira, just a scratch or serious injury I want you to be the one to take of her. Until I get to the bottom of this everything must remain normal, understood."

Script and I both nodded not daring to speak a single word. I could tell that Script was scared of what would happen if this got out, he was also concerned about Commander Ballista at the same time, but at this point we all were concerned about her.

Amira's POV

The ship's hallways were complex, well at least to me they were. Staying close to the wall I managed to avoid many that were passing by and not disturbing their conversation. Feeling bored and cooped up in my room I thought about exploring the ship a little bit until Master Kenobi returned, I would have gone back down to help with clean up but Script had told me that they were on their way back from the capital.

 _This is just lovely Amira you have gotten yourself lost again, why can't you stop and ask for directions, oh wait you don't know anyone and you're too shy to ask for help._

Silently huffing I decide to try and head back to my room and wait for Master Kenobi to call for me. As I turn to back track I run right into someone and land straight on my butt.

"I am so sorry Commander I didn't see you stop, it's my fault I am so sorry." I heard someone start rapid firing off their apologies. Looking up I saw it was a clone that was in Cody's squad, Ghost Company.

"Nice going Waxer that is a great way to make introductions with the new commander." His friend next to him said and extended a hand to help me up.

"It's alright I wasn't looking where I was going when I decided to turn around, it's my fault really." I say in a shy voice, I could already feel my ears and my cheeks start to go pink in embarrassment. "I'm terribly sorry I forgot to ask, what are your names?"

"My name is Boil, and my friend here is Waxer, Commander Ballista." The one that helped me up said as he gestured to Waxer beside him.

"Nice to meet both of you I thought I recognized both of you before, I'm glad to have names to faces now." I smiled and clasped my hands my back stop my fidgeting.

"We were just on our way to grab some food would you like to join us Commander?" Waxer asked and gestured towards the general direction of the mess.

"Yes I would thank you Waxer. It would be a nice change from being stuck in my room and from getting lost on this ship." I blushed a bit again at the confession. Boil grinned a bit and chuckled, apparently I wasn't the first to get lost on this ship.

"Don't worry Commander, Waxer here managed to get lost on his way to the mess and ended up finding himself at the garbage shoots. That was one hell of a time trying to find him, and an even better time trying to explain it to Commander Cody."

"It was the first time on the ship Boil and you promised you wouldn't talk about it." Waxer said and lightly punched Boil on the shoulder pad. They both started to return light blows and argue much to my amusement. By the time we got to the mess hall I was in a fit of giggles which caused Waxer and Boil to start laughing as well. The mess was relatively quiet with only a few people at a few tables spread out in the spacious area. We grabbed trays and made our way through the line. Boil got a steak and a side of chick peas and a glass of water, Waxer also got a steak but got a salad on the side and a cup of caf. I settled on a small bowl of noodles and broth with a hot cup of water. When we got to the table that was in a corner away from the doors I took out a small container from my pocket and took out a small packet of tea leaves, I placed the package in the water and let it sit to bleed out.

"You didn't get much to eat, are you feeling alright Commander?" Waxer asked and then was smacked on the head by Boil.

"Waxer you di'kut why would you ask such a thing?"

"Gah, will you stop that and it just slipped out, I apologize Commander Ballista I wasn't thinking."

I waved it away, "Please call me Amira when we aren't on missions or in the field, I don't want to come off as your higher up when we are relaxing it makes me feel old for one and two makes me sound like a stick in the mud. Which I want neither of, I got that way too much before."

"Alright Amira, again if you don't mind me asking you didn't get much are you feeling alright?" Waxer asked again and prepared himself to be smacked again by Boil. I put up my hand to stop Boil from hitting Waxer again as I answered.

"It's alright Boil I don't mind, to answer your question I was in the medbay for the past two days and I wanted something light to have my stomach, plus I don't eat very much so noodles is the best way to go when you want something light but filling. And tea helps me calm my nerves when I am traveling or put into new situations, for example becoming a Padawan to General Kenobi and being sent right away to the front lines." I explain farther as I look down and watch my noodles swirl around in my bowl. There was a span of silence after my winded talk and I could sense that both Waxer and Boil were exchanging looks and starting to feel bad for me. I started to feel my ears burn at the thought of making more people worry about, not even my third day out here and I have started a growing list of people worrying about me.

"Well everything isn't always gloom and doom on the front lines, in between battles we get a little stir crazy and find some fun in the most unlikely of places. Just wait Amira, you'll start to see the true colors of the ship start to come to life." Waxer said as he tried to steer the direction of the conversation somewhere else. "If we get stationed with Captain Rex and Torrent Company that is when the real fun starts."

"Don't even start Waxer don't even start. The last time we were together with them we were scrubbing the barracks with our toothbrushes in our underwear." Boil growled and shoved Waxer's shoulder. I started giggling again as they shoved each other's' shoulders playfully.

"You two are most interesting guys I have met on this ship so far." I say as my giggles subsided.

"Well then Amira you else have you met?" Boil asked casually, it would seem that he was finally comfortable with just using my first name.

"Well I have met the infamous Torrent Company by your standards. Commander Cody, though he doesn't count seeing as he is your boss and my equal in rank, and Script in the medbay. Other than that I haven't met anyone else yet." I say thoughtfully when I was listing everyone off. Come to think of it I haven't really met anyone else since my brief time on the ship.

"I don't know about Boil but I am honored to be one of the first clones that have gotten to know you Amira." Waxer said in a playful tone as he stood up to take his tray to the return station. Boil and I followed suit with our empty trays, I finished the rest of my tea in one mouthful and threw away my tea bag in the waste shoot next to the return station.

"That was a great dinner, but Waxer and I have to get back to the barracks. You can find your way back alright Amira? Boil asked as we walked out the mess the same way we came in.

"Yes I should be fine, Master Kenobi gave a brief tour to the main points of the ship from my room. Goodnight Waxer, goodnight Boil." I bid my farewell and started walking down to the end of the hall. When I rounded the corner I almost bumped into Cody.

"Sorry Commander I didn't see you there." Cody said in a slurred tone. I studied Cody and could tell he was sleep deprived and about to fall over. My thoughts were confirmed when Cody started to fall forward and faint. I quickly grab under one of his shoulders and the top of the other to stop his fall, in truth I almost fell over under the sheer death weight that was suddenly on top of me.

"Cody are you okay, Cody please wake up." I say in a low voice as I try to keep him balanced on his feet. He mumbled a little bit but I couldn't make out any of what he said. I shifted his weight onto both of my shoulders and started towards my room, which probably wasn't the best idea, but it was my only idea at the moment. I was thankful that the hallways were empty or it would be very awkward to explain why I was carrying a half conscious Commander Cody down an empty hallway. After five minutes of half dragging Cody we finally made to my room. The door open silently and the room was dark and slightly chilly. I shivered a bit at the sudden drop but managed to contain the shaking. The room was a little spacious considering we were on a battle ship it had enough room for a small couch for two people, a desk and chair against the far wall, the door to the fresher farther down along the same wall, and my bed nestled on the wall to my right. Small but cozy enough for me, it was like a little get away from the battles that will come. Focusing back on the here and now I managed to get Cody to sit, rather slouch, on the couch without falling on top of him. After I untangled from his arms I walked over to the fresher and grabbed a washcloth and wet it a little bit, when I was carrying him I could feel the heat coming off of his forehead. Walking back in I could see that Cody was now laying on the couch still out cold and now panting slightly.

 _This isn't good Amira he needs to see a medic. Maybe Script is still in the medbay._

After putting the wet cloth gently on his forehead I grabbed the commlink that I had on my desk and commed Script.

"Hey Script are you in the medbay?"

"I was just about my shift, is something wrong Commander?" Script asked.

"I am perfectly fine but," I paused and looked over at Cody. "Something happened and I need a little help. Can you come to my room?"

"I will be there in a few minutes."

After the conversation I walked over to Cody and removed the cloth, it was almost burning with heat.

"Oh Cody what happened?" I whispered as I brushed a few strands of his hair back. Suddenly there was a knock at the door that caused me to jump back and stand up. Walking over I opened the door and saw Script standing in the doorway with concern and tiredness written all over his face. Before I said anything I moved so he could come in and to close the door so that no one else could hear the conversation that was about to happen.

"I was on my way back from the mess when I bumped into Cody on my walk back. I thought he was fine until he started to fall over. No one else was around so I just brought him here, it was the closest place that I could think of." I explained as Script started to look Cody over the best he could with his armor still on.

"Well he doesn't look sick and from what I can tell he is not in shock from any wounds. He probably collapsed from exhaustion, it was probably the wisest thing to bring him here than dragging him to the medbay." Script said as he rummaged through his medkit and took out a small syringe. "Taking him back to the medbay would probably be best for him, knowing Cody he would probably try working even in his sleep. I can go grab a stretcher..."

"I can help you get him down there Script, I basically carried him here from the mess." I offered, knowing it would be longer if Script grabbed a stretcher and walked back here. Script pondered the offer for a few minutes and then nodded.

"As long as you are okay with this, I don't want General Kenobi to have my head about this."

It took us about ten minutes to from my room to the medbay along the way we were met with curious eyes that were shot down by Script's glare. Why are so many scared of Script, I pondered this the last stretch to the medbay. Once we entered the medbay two other medics on duty rushed over and grabbed Cody from our arms and placed him on this nearest bed.

"Get his armor off and start an IV drip, oh and if he wakes up and tries to leave you have my explicit permission to tie him down." Script said as he was walking towards his office. It was this time I took my leave by slipping through the doors with silent ease. When I was in the hallway I decided to go check on Master Kenobi seeing as I had yet to see or hear from him all day, and after seeing Cody I had a hunch that Master Kenobi would also be in the same shape.

Obi-Wan's POV

Could feel myself start to drift towards the ever tempting grasps of sleep but I refused to let that get the best of me as I tried to finish this paperwork. There was more than usual since Cody was in no shape to help with any. Script had messaged me a few minutes ago telling me that Cody was in the medbay being treated for exhaustion. I had almost slipped into sleep when there was a light knock at my door that caught off guard. Straightening, I stood up and walked over to the door with growing curiosity, if it wasn't Cody then who could it be? That was answered when I was greeted with the sight of Amira, I had almost let it slipped my mind that she was on the ship from the very start of the long day.

"Amira, what are you doing up at such a late hour?" I questioned and suppressed a yawn.

"I could ask you the same thing Master. I was grabbing food with Waxer and Boil earlier and as I was going back to my room and I saw Commander Cody, rather he nearly collapsed on me. Script helped me get him to the medbay to get healed up and I had a feeling you would be in the same condition. It looks like that feeling was right." Amira explained in a low voice so it did not echo in the hall. "You don't mind if I come in do you Master, this conversation doesn't need to grace these hallways no do they?"

Blinking I nodded and stood aside to let her in and closing the door behind her with a silent hiss. She sat down in my chair at my desk almost like she knew I was trying to get more work done at this late hour.

"There is no need for concern Amira, I am perfectly fine I took a nap and got food earlier I don't see the need for your worry." I say and try to perk up a little bit to hide my tiredness. The look on her face said it all, she was not amused at my attempt to sway her to think otherwise.

"Master, as much as I appreciate your attempt to say otherwise it is obvious that you are wrong. You can barely stand and are swaying on top of that, you look like you have been through battle for three days, which you have, and you can barely talk without slurring your words. I urge you to get some sleep now before I call Script to repeat what I just said down in the medbay." Amira said and stood up and walked over to guide me towards my bed.

"Amira, I have a report that needs to be done for the Council, I can't just sleep and not finish it."

"I know for a fact that the Council would appreciate it if you slept before finishing that report, it looks like a youngling was writing the report and not a Jedi Knight."

"It my handwriting really that bad?" I thought out loud and then started to lay down on the bed.

"Please get some sleep Master." Amira pushed one more time and settled me on the edge of the bed. I was going to protest but they died in my throat, Amira was right, the Council would not enjoy a terribly written report and I have been in a long battle for three days with little to no sleep. After that thought I suddenly felt my body become very heavy and mind become clouded with sleep, I felt a similar warmth wrap my body lull me to sleep.

 _Wait this feeling, I know this feeling…_

I drifted to sleep before I could finish my thought.

* * *

 **What do we have here, does Amira have some new power or has she always had it?**

 **Tune in for Chapter 5 my pretty ones and we shall see more of the mystery of Amira!**

 **I don't own Star Wars or Star Wars The Clone Wars that belongs Disney and all of their people**

 **Amira, Script, and all of the other OCs are mine**


	6. Chapter 5: Grouchy Cody and Rough Starts

**Welcome my sweets to the next addition of Life's Light!**

 **Quick update on Amira and company: One if the characters seem OOC I apologize I tried to make them as close to the canon episode as I could so just basing it off of that so I will stress again** **I don't own Star Wars or Star Wars The Clone Wars that belongs Disney and all of their people**

 **Now that is done onward to Chapter 5!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Amira's POV

Laying on my bed I still felt bad for using my ability on Master Kenobi before telling him but he was so tired that I felt like if I didn't he would just stayed up until he collapsed from exhaustion like Cody.

 _You have to tell him tomorrow, you have to Amira or he is going to be asking a lot of question otherwise._

I nodded my head in agreement of my own thought and rolled over to face the wall and shut my eyes to get a little sleep.

Two hours later

A sharp beep broke the chilly silence of my room, throwing back into the arms of the waking hours once again. I yawned and rolled out of bed and dragged my feet over the cold dura steel floor to the desk and shut off the small alarm clock that was nestled in the corner. Cracking my neck I walk into the fresher and brush my feet and splash my face with water. As I grabbing for a towel I heard a knock at the door, with the towel still padding my face I walk over to the door and press the button to open it. As I lowered the towel I was greeted with the sight of a still very tired Master Kenobi.

"Good morning Master Kenobi, did you sleep well last night?" I asked and quickly stood aside to let him in. He nodded slowly as he eased himself down onto the couch across from my bed. I lightly pad over to the bed and sat down on it with the towel in my lap. I could already sense the questions that were hanging in the air that Master Kenobi was just waiting to grab and fire away.

"Last night Amira, did you use the Force to help me fall asleep faster?" He asked starting with the bluntest question. My shoulders twitch a little bit giving me away in an instant. I quietly nod fearing that if I start he would get angry.

 _I can't let it happen again, not again._

"And your injury from the fall, you used the Force to heal that as well?"

I nodded again and brought my knees to my chest and rested my feet on the edge of the bed.

"I heal faster than most naturally, I found this out at the Temple when I first arrived. I fell and scrapped up my knee, before I reached the healers it was already gone. Master Fisto had witnessed and had me start training with Master Allie. It was when I was with her I learned how to use the Force to help others, I had only just started to learn it when Mater Tauris had taken me as a Padawan. I am sorry if I crossed any line Master Kenobi I didn't mean to, it was an old habit from the Temple." I explain as my voice got soft towards to the end.

"No lines were crossed Amira there is no need to apologize. I am relieved to know this actually, when Script told me that you had healed at a rapid recovery pace I was concerned that something had happened when you were on your mission." Master Kenobi said and got up and walked over to stand in front of me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I craned my neck to look up at him and was greeted with a smile. "There is nothing to be afraid about Amira, why would you think that I would be angry about you using the Force to help me?"

"I just haven't done it in a long time and I wasn't sure if you would react in positive way or not." I replied and move onto another topic, "have you heard any news about Cody yet?"

"Script gave me an update on him, he does not like being tied down though. Get dressed and go and get Cody before he does something irrational, I have a meeting with the Council; we are going to Geonosis be ready, this will be the real test of your skills now Amira."

My eyes widen a bit in surprise, Geonosis was the first battle, why were we going back there? Before I could voice my question Master Kenobi was already gone which left me alone to my thoughts. I quickly changed into my light blue shirt and armor, I grabbed a new pair of tan pants from my bag. Quickly slipping out of the door I briskly walk towards the medbay as I slipping on my leather arm guards. _Round two Amira, let's actually make it passed the first mission this time._

Cody's POV

I woke to feeling of straps on my wrists, this did not make me happy. The one place I avoided like the plague was the medbay, if I wasn't seriously injured I was away from it for as long as possible. I move to sit up but that was short lived by the straps on my wrist making their presence known again. _How in the kriffing hell did I end here of all places?_

"Well, well looks like Sleeping Beauty finally woke up how are feeling after finally getting some sleep Cody boy?" I heard a voice smirk with humor, I turn and there was Script standing at the foot of the bed with a matching smirk. "Looks like I lost the bet with Shocker, I said you would sleep for two days, he bet 18 hours. I am tempted to give you a sedative to win, but General Kenobi needs so looks like I am going to have to win another day." He calmly walked over and undid one of the straps and reached to undo the other one but was interrupted with me punching him in the jaw. It wasn't hard enough to knock him out, but hard enough to get my point across that I was mad.

"That is for betting on me as well as for tying me up." I growled and rubbed my wrists and then swung my legs over the side to stand up.

"If you show that kind of affection towards who brought you here I will punch you out cold." Script threatened and then started walking towards his office. "Your armor is in my office you can change there."

When we were both in the office with the door shut I sprung the question.

"Which kriffing idiot brought me here instead of just dropping me off in my room?"

"That kriffing idiot you are talking about would be Commander Ballista, and she caught you before you face planted into the mess. She got you to her room and contacted me and then helped me bring you here so you could get a solid few hours of sleep with the help of a sedative. Which I should kick your ass for even walking around on the edge of exhaustion and dehydration." Script ranted with the threat creeping in behind each word.

I instantly felt guilty for letting my grouchiness getting the better of my judgement before Script could explain who found me. "Commander Ballista found me?"

"Yes she did, now if you're done being Mr. Grouch you can go and thank her." Script started to rant my ear off when a knock came at the door. Script stalked over to the door and opened it partially to still give me cover as I was getting the rest of my armor on. "Commander Ballista, what a pleasant surprise to see you, Cody is almost ready."

I blushed as he said that and started to get on my armor on a bit faster and double check everything. I started to panic when I couldn't find my helmet. _Did I not have it with me, it must still be in my room._ I jumped at the sudden grab on my shoulder by Script.

"Better get going grouchy."

He then proceeded to shove me out of the office and into Amira. I caught myself before I could actually touch her and turned and glared at Script over my shoulder.

"Thank you for looking after him Script and sorry about the late call last night." Amira thanked and smiled warmly.

"It was nothing Amira, if anything I should be thanking you, Cody here really doesn't like coming around for checkups, you really did him a favor." Script replied but kept his eyes burning into me as to say _'thank her or your soul is mine.'_

She nodded and then turned to walk a little to the exit and then turned back to gesture for me to hurry. Breaking eye contact with Script I quickly follow Amira out into the hall, thankful to get away from the white walls of the medbay.

"Oh, I stopped by your room and grabbed you this, Master Kenobi wanted you to join us on the bridge right away so I made a stop by and grabbed your helmet so you wouldn't have to." Amira said a sheepishly and handed over my helmet. I was surprised that she would do that out of her own time, now I felt like a jerk for what I said earlier in front of Script.

"Thank you Commander, and thank you for last night to be honest I don't remember even running into you, the only thing I remember is leaving my room. You saved me from doing something that I would regret so thank you, really it was sweet of you." I say and felt my cheeks heat up as I saw her smile up at me with such kindness and warmth that felt me with butterflies.

"It was nothing Cody I'm just glad that you are fine now, Script said that you were really dehydrated from the battle and that you were on the verge of collapsing, I was worried until Script had called again and said that you were going to be fine after a few hours of fluids." Amira murmured the last part and looked a little worried still about last night. Now I felt like the worst person in the world, I made her worry about me without even knowing me for a full day. I slipped on my helmet before she could see the guilt settle on my face over last night's events. I was never going to live this down, Script would never allow it I was sure of it.

Amira's POV

When we entered the bridge Master Kenobi was talking with Master Mundi and Master Skywalker with a hologram of Master Unduli standing beside Master Mundi They were finishing up a meeting with Master Yoda and Master Windu. Ahsoka was standing by Master Skywalker and smiled when she saw me come in with Cody. I silently break away from Cody and walk over to stand by Ahsoka as to not interrupt. When they were done Rex and Commander Jet walked into the bridge.

"Cody, excellent timing do you have the coordinates for the RV point?"

"Yes sir, we will land at the RV point at exactly 0700 and we will set up a defensive perimeter there and then make our move on the shield generator."

"There front lines are heavily fortified, getting to the RV point will be the challenge. If something to happen to any of us when landing we should hold the RV point and combine our forces and then go for the generator." Master Mundi advised cautiously. I looked at the hologram and highlighted RV point. There were many turrets and a giant wall that Ahsoka and Anakin were going to be flying near and I tensed a little bit.

"Don't worry about that wall, we won't be anywhere near it when we land." Anakin said and gave me a lopsided grin.

"Yeah, as long as Skyguy doesn't do anything stupid and we can pick up our game of how many droids we kill when we land." Ahsoka agreed and gave me a thumbs up.

"If everyone is done we have an invasion to get started." Master Unduli said before ending her transmission.

"Right, Cody I will meet you in the hangar make sure the troops are ready. The sooner we leave the sooner this nightmare will be over." Kenobi said and moved to leave the bridge. I silently followed behind Master Kenobi as he briskly walked down the hall. When we reached the end of the hall and the lift door I was able to catch up and walk next to him at an easy pace. We stepped into the lift silently and continue our ride the same.

"Do you want me to ride the same gun ship with you Master, or do you want me to ride with Commander Cody?" I asked softly which effectively broke the silence in the lift.

"I want you to go with Cody for this mission and secure the RV point. Geonosis is a very demanding planet and seeing has your previous mission did not go so smoothly I feel that stay with Cody would be the safest option for you at the moment." Master Kenobi said in a hard tone.

 _Right, Master Kenobi was here for the first battle._

Feeling the need to protest rose up in my chest and became overwhelming but eventually died down and became nothing. "As you wish Master."

Master Kenobi must have noticed the deflated tone in my voice and turned to me with sigh and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Amira, it is not that I do not trust you to handle things by yourself I just don't want you to get overwhelmed too quickly. I know that you feel like you are ready for this, but this is not like anything from what Master Tauris and you have ever been in before. In due to time you will be ready, just not yet."

Lightly huffing I knew that he was right, this was a big jump from going on diplomatic missions and going from planet to planet helping settle disputes. So I just nodded and dropped the argument that was forming in my head. Before anything else could be said the lift bell dinged to signal that we reached the floor that we wanted. Master Kenobi was the first to step out with me following close behind. Cody was already waiting just beyond the door as we entered the massive hangar. He and Master Kenobi were talking about last minute battle plans and how they were going to set up their troops. I let my eyes wander and take in all of the troops that were lining up and preparing their blasters and checking their armor before getting into line and getting onto gunships. A sharp stab of sadness and grief blazed over my chest as I was walking past the soldiers.

 _What the hell, why is my chest hurting?_

Before I could even begin to think of the possibilities of what it could be I ran into the back of Cody. Jumping back I began to immediately flush in embarrassment and straighten myself out. Master Kenobi cocked an eyebrow at me but didn't question me and then nodded to Cody and then stepped onto his gunship. Cody on the other hand had his helmet on to hide his emotions so I couldn't tell what he was thinking yet alone the reaction to me bumping into him.

"Sorry Cody I was lost in my own thoughts." I mumble and looked down with my bangs hiding my eyes and part of my face, all the while trying to get a handle on my blush that was still raging across my face.

"It's alright Commander Ballista, just don't get caught up in your thoughts when we get planet side, it would be a shame if something happened to that pretty face of yours." Cody replied as we started walking towards our gun ship. Whatever control I had on my blush was lost at that point again.

 _He thinks I'm pretty? Kriffing hell Amira you're letting it happen again._

Cody POV

I cannot believe I just said that, to the Commander even. I was thankful that I had my helmet on to hide my own blush from the Commander.

 _Cody remember she is the Commander, General Kenobi's Padawan, and a very pretty Padawan with flowing hair…_

Cody shook his head and tried to focus on something else or this would leave him a blushing mess that could not lead his men into battle. Muffled canon fire set him back on track and he held on tighter to the handles above him. He glanced over his shoulder to see that the Commander was being jostled a little bit but was righted by Waxer who was standing next to her. She smiled and nodded at Waxer as she tightened her grip on the handle. I narrowed my eyes just a bit before turning back around, I can't let this get to me right now. The canon fire got heavier and heavier and the larty shook more causing a lot of us to get antsy. Suddenly my wristcom chirped to life.

"Cody, get the tanks on the ground." I heard Commander Jet, General Mundi's second and command yell from the other end.

"Right." I reply before the line went dead. "Pilot get the tanks on the ground now."

"Alright, landing sequence has begun." The pilot said over my internal comm in my HUD. The doors opened and the ship landed softly with practiced ease. I jumped out and started walking over to another tank when a blaster round impacted with the earth to my right, causing me to almost hit the deck.

"Defensive perimeter." I yell and start returning fire as I saw the bugs firing back at us.

I was so caught up in getting the perimeter set up that I didn't have enough time to check on Amira. When I scanned the small enclosed area I could see Waxer, Boil, and Amira taking cover behind some crates. I let out a little sigh of relief seeing that Amira was safe, maybe this battle will be quicker than I expected.

* * *

 **Well one mystery is solved and a second one pops up and poor Amira doesn't know what to do poor thing :(**

 **And yes I am having Cody have a little crush on her and no it's not a set thing... as far as I know and I'm the author.**

 **Continuing with Cody yes he is OOC but I have a really funny idea that I will expand on that has to do with Rex and Cody and their kickass friendship (*evil laughter*) you will enjoy what is to come my sweet readers you will indeed.**

 **I don't own Star Wars or Star Wars The Clone Wars that belongs Disney and all of their people**

 **Amira, Script, and all of the other OCs are mine**


	7. Chapter 6: Mysteries in Battle

**Alright my sweets I am doing two uploads today because I have things to take care of and will probably not update tomorrow but I am not sure at this point. Speaking of which I will try to update every other day or will talk about it up here.**

 **And now we see Amira caught up in action! What will happen to our little mysterious Padawan now!**

 **Well go on a read my sweets and let us find out in this addition of Life's Light!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Amira's POV

We landed safely for the most part at the RV point but I didn't see any other ships land with us, including Master Kenobi's.

 _I hope he is okay, please, please, please I hope that his ship didn't get shot down._

I check around the side of the crate and see that the front was pretty secure from the assault from the Geonosians, but it wouldn't last forever. I move from behind my crate and head toward Cody with lightsaber in hand just in case.

"Has anyone made it through to the RV point?" I ask over the roar of the canons and rifles.

"No, General Skywalker and General Mundi could not make it through the flak both of them are caught up in firefights south of here. I have tried to call for air support but Admiral Yularen is stretched thin right now so we no air support." Cody started and then ducked over me as a blast was a little too close for comfort and rained dirt over us. "And there has been no word from General Kenobi, Commander."

I felt myself pale a bit when he said that. Master Kenobi didn't make it through, he didn't check in. I could feel myself shaking and my knees starting to give a little bit. Cody grabbed both of my shoulders firmly and shook them a little.

"Commander, just because we haven't heard from does not mean he is dead so don't start freaking out on me, you need to stay calm."

I took deep shaky breaths and nodded without lifting my head to look at him. He was right I needed to stay calm or else I wouldn't be any good to anyone out here. And then I thought about what Master Kenobi said earlier, this was completely different from what I was doing just over a year ago this was far from the open Senate halls that I was used to. I managed to calm myself down to a point that I could function at again and then set a determined look back on my face and nodded to Cody.

"Commander Ballista, Commander Cody, General Kenobi's gunship is five click ahead of us." A trooper behind me called as he was running over with a set of binoculars. Cody grabbed them and looked to where the trooper was pointing to.

"Well I be damned nice catch. Waxer, Boil go check out the gunship see if anyone made it." Cody called to Waxer and Boil and pointed toward the gunship just beyond the circle.

"Well that looks fun." Boil said with much sarcasm. They both saluted and then started running towards the gunship. I waited anxiously as Cody was watching them. Suddenly I felt a wave of calm wash over me, it felt like a warm comfort that could only come from one place, the Force.

 _Wait, is this Master Kenobi?_

I felt it again, soft warmth that would just reach out and barely touch me but leaves behind a warmth that calmed me. Looking to where Cody was watching I didn't have to wait to know that Master Kenobi was alive. I smiled and felt myself ground back into the situation at hand.

"Trooper, provide cover fire for Waxer and Boil five clicks to the north, they have the General." Cody yelled at the gunner on top of one of the tanks. Sure enough Waxer and Boil come back with General Kenobi and another clone. Master Kenobi slides down one the crates to sit on the ground with heavy breaths. I rush over with concern as one of the medics checks him over for any fatal injuries and then gives him a pain reliever.

"Thank you Cody, have we been able to contact anyone else?" Master Kenobi asks through heavy breaths. He had scratches on his right side of his face and scuffs and holes in his robes and on his boots and chest armor, you could say that he looked like he just came crashing in, literally.

"General Skywalker and General Mundi are to our south deal with heavier flak, we have been trying to contact Admiral Yularen but he hasn't given any news about air cover. It seems it is just us." Cody reported. Master Kenobi gave a grim frown and tried to stand but it ended with him just sliding back down to the ground. I frowned and looked around at the men as they were slowly being picked off by the fighters circling ahead. I turned away from Master Kenobi and Cody and activate my wristcom.

"Admiral Yularen do you have a moment."

"Commander Ballista what is it, I am currently in the middle of a planetary takeover. If you are asking for reinforcements we currently have none to spare at the moment." Admiral Yularen snapped back.

"Well Admiral I am currently apart of said take over and I am asking for one squadron of bombers to give us cover, we are out gunned and out manned. And if you dare tell me that there is no possible way for even one squadron to make a sweep by us then you are leaving us as sitting ducks, so Admiral do you have one squadron or not?" I ask in a dangerously low tone and glare at the comm. There was a silence that spanned a few minutes which made me think that the Admiral hung up on me.

"I can spare one squadron Commander Ballista they are heading to your coordinates now." Admiral answered with less snap in his voice than before. I felt bad for scarring him but I didn't want any more of the men dying. No sooner did the Admiral say that I heard bombers soar overhead and take out many Geonosian pilots and tanks that were getting too close for comfort. More cheering came from behind us as Master Skywalker and Master Mundi came running in. I walk back over and bow slightly to Master Mundi and Master Skywalker, Master Mundi nodded his acknowledgement and clutched his side heavily. My eyes widen as I looked closer at the wound as it started to drip blood.

"Master Mundi you should sit that wound is getting worse." I say and stepped a little towards him. He looks down at his wound and then nods and sinks down onto one of the crates. No sooner when he sat down he slumped over. I rush to his side and grabbed his shoulders to prop him back up and then move his hand that was over his wound. Blood was seeping through his clothing and darkened his robes rapidly.

 _ **The medic isn't going to save him. Heal him Amira, you are his only hope.**_

I blinked a few times and scanned around me for the source of the voice. The voice was familiar, it sounded like Master Tauris. I look back at Master Mundi who was starting to draw ragged breaths and it was at that point that I knew I had to do it. Closing my eyes I place my hand right above his wound and I take a deep breath in and focus. I let the chaos around me fall away and nothingness fill the void. Reaching out I could feel everyone there, Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker, and Master Mundi who was the weakest out of the three. I reach out in the Force and touch Master Mundi, at first his light was a dim green but started to grow brighter as I reached out with my own bright ocean blue. Soon Master Mundi's started to pulse brighter and react with my own light. I backed away with own and then let the chaos come back in place of the nothingness. I blinked a few times to focus and then felt all eyes on me. Remove my hand and look to see the bleeding had stopped and partially closed. I look up at Master Mundi who seemed to have some life back in his eyes as well as surprise. To my left I saw Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi staring at me in shock, the former had his mouth open a little bit. I felt a blush start to creep up my neck and cover ears and slowly up my cheeks, I hide behind my bangs and stand up and move back a step.

"General Skywalker, should we advance to the generator now?" Rex's question broke the state of shock that surrounded everyone, which of course I was thankful for.

"Yes Rex let's get going." General Skywalker said after he cleared his throat and then walked away with Rex in tow. General Mundi started to stand which caused me to step back and grab his shoulders to support him until a clone grabbed his arm and then shifted the weight onto himself. They hobbled off towards another ship to treat the wound. That left me with Master Kenobi and Commander Cody who were both still staring at me.

"Could you not stare please?" I barely squeak out as the feeling of the blush raged on. Turned to look down at my feet with my bangs still hiding my eyes and part of my face. I wished to just hide away from their gazes until the battle was over.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or are we going to destroy a ray shield?" Skywalker yelled from atop a tank. I look up and start spiriting to the tank to get away from the shocked stares.

Obi-Wan's POV

When Amira went to join Anakin my shock was broken and I was left staring at blank space where the most wondrous thing had happened. Amira had stepped up to Master Mundi and placed her hand above his wound and a light began to glow from her hand over the wound. As I had watched Master Mundi had started to gain some color back in his face and his breathing became more stable. I could feel Amira's use of the Force again. Waves of comfort, the same as before, and something pure, almost innocent about the light. When she finished she started to get flustered and seemed to re-track her light and her Force back into a small ball from all of the stares. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Cody was talking to me until he waved a hand in front of my face and was kneeling down in front of me.

"I am sorry, could you repeat that."

"I was saying sir we should get moving to catch up with Commander Ballista and General Skywalker, they are going to need our help." Cody repeated slowly, I could tell he was studying me under his helmet.

"Yes, we should get moving." I reply and wince as I stood up and walked toward a gunship that had landed a ways off. Cody jogged and managed to hop on as the transport was leaving to go support the others that flew towards the shield area. I could see a sea of explosions and the shields disappearing just in time for us to land. I step out and walk over to Anakin and Ahsoka who were panting a little from the day's adventure. Looking past them I see Amira sitting on a small boulder with her feet drawn to her chest and her chin resting on her knees. My frown a little bit and start to walk past Anakin but was stopped by said person when they put a hand on my shoulder.

"Go rest Master I will talk to her."

"She's my Padawan Anakin I should be the one to talk to her. She needs guidance through this, besides I want to know more."

"That's exactly why you shouldn't talk to her right now, she looks trapped and scared confronting her about this right now will only cause more harm than good." Anakin said I nudged me away from Amira's direction and toward the transport that Master Mundi was on. "I can handle things Master, I can handle Ahsoka here just fine, and Amira shouldn't be too hard."

"I heard that Master!" Ahsoka shouted after us with a pout.

I chuckle and step onto the transport with Mundi supporting me now. I let out a sigh and nod to Anakin, trusting that he would take care of things and help Amira. Anakin returned the nod and then signaled for the pilot to take off. The doors close and the gunship pulls away from the ground and heads towards the ship.

"Your Padawan intrigues me Master Kenobi." Master Mundi said, breaking the dull hum that filled the cabin.

"What makes you say that Master Mundi?"

"She was quiet at the meeting, and let Commander Cody call the shots as we were coming to your position. But as we got closer I heard her call Admiral Yularen for air support with the conviction of a Commander that has been in the field for years. On top of that she stepped in and started healing my wound with the skill and knowledge of a Master Healer. She is quiet when she wants to be, has a fierce personality in battle the next, and the patience and Force ability of a Healer." Master Mundi said and pointed out many key times they we have seen her. "Who exactly was her former Master?"

"Master Tauris was her former Master." I say with heavy words as I remember the strong feelings of sorrow coming from Amira when she mentioned him before briefly. The cabin then filled itself with a dull hum once again as our conversation died.

* * *

 **Hmmm another mystery for Amira to uncover and now a new mysterious voice!**

 **And now we see a trend with Master Tauris, who was he exactly? I guess you will have to find out in the upcoming additions.**

 **Final thing I swear: What will Obi-wan think of Amira now?**

 **I don't own Star Wars or Star Wars The Clone Wars that belongs Disney and all of their people**

 **Amira, Script, and all of the other OCs are mine**


	8. Chapter 7: Gut Feelings and More Mystery

**Hello my sweets I know it was longer than anticipated for me to be away but life called me and I had to be away for longer than expected but I have a gift to say I am sorry. CHAPTER 7!**

 **Recap: Battle of Geonosis with a slight twist and Amira finally getting into a battle without getting hurt...yet ;). More Mysteries of Amira and Cody basically creating embarrassing moments for Amira and him without trying (poor little Cody doesn't fully understand what he thinks of Amira yet). Amira unlocking something new mystery and doesn't understand it and the mysterious voice that comes with it. Force light as I like to call it is in a sense their soul and their will to live and the different colors are the personalities that would reflect the characters.**

 **Now enough explaining ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Amira's POV

I wanted to curl up into a small ball and hide from the world. But I couldn't, not on the bright orange dust filled planet of Geonosis, there was still a job to finish, take out that blasted droid factor and hopefully make a dent in the Separatist's army just enough for us to win this war.

"How are you feeling Amira?"

The voice made me jump out of my thoughts and back to the dusty landscape around me. I look up from my sitting position to see Master Skywalker looking down at me with a soft smile.

"I have dust covering inch of my robes, dust coating my hair to make me look like a ginger, and a craving for slicing up from droids seeing as I didn't get to before." I mutter back and pat my gauntlets to prove my point about the dust. Master Skywalker chuckled and down on the boulder next to me.

"And to think you were little miss angel that was too good to be on the battlefield." Master Skywalker joked but it still hit home anyways. I curled my knees tighter to my chest.

"So that's what you thought of me on Valencia."

"What no, I was just cranky that I didn't get to kill any droids yet. Besides I beat your record I have 187." Master Skywalker boasted and nudged my shoulder playfully. I chuckle a little bit but do not move from my spot.

"Sorry Master Skywalker, I believe Ahsoka and I still one, we took out an entire fortress filled with droids, there had to be well over 300 droids within its walls." I state and turn my head towards him and give him a small smile.

"First no more Master Skywalker all the time, call me Anakin or Master, Master Skywalker makes me feel old." Anakin said and returned the smile with a casual one, "and second you never really answered my question before."

I look back down at my knees and sigh and hug knees tighter before releasing them.

"Well, define fine. If you are asking if I am physically well then yes I am. If you are asking how I am feeling emotionally then you better be asking for a earful." I say and finally move from the rock and stand and stretch. "You were there when I healed Master Mundi, if you are here to ask me about that then I will not tell you here. If you are here to ask if I have known how to do that the entire time then I would say no I haven't it, a voice guided me to do it. If you are here to ask any of that then you will not get anything." I start ranting and I feel my emotions start building up and tears start spilling over my eyes. "So the short answer is no I am okay, I am not feeling okay."

It was at this point Anakin stood up and walked over to me and hugged me. I froze, completely new to this, I have hugged guys before but they were my age or younglings seeking comfort from a nightmare or happy to see me, this, this was new.

"It's okay to feel overwhelmed Amira, no one here is judging you or disapproves of you." Anakin said he let go and bent down slightly to look me in the eyes. "If they do then I will beat them up."

I laugh silently and wipe away my tears and take a few breaths to stop myself before I hyperventilate. I hug Anakin again and then pull back and gave him a grin.

"Thanks Anakin."

Before Anakin could say anything, Ahsoka walked over with her arms crossed while pouting.

"You never give me any hugs Master."

"Well Snips you have to earn yours, or else they wouldn't be special." Anakin retorted and patted her head as he walked past her towards the makeshift briefing area. Ahsoka playfully pouted at his back and then turned towards me with a smile.

"I'm glad you're okay Amira, Anakin told me that you called in the air support and scared the Admiral, it takes a lot to scare him." Ahsoka said as we both followed after Anakin.

"Did I really, I didn't mean to I will comm after we're done and apologize to him. I was just concerned about everyone and we weren't going to hold out for long even after you made it to our position." I say sheepishly and scratch the back of my neck. Ahsoka chuckled and pat my shoulder at the same time.

"It's alright Amira I'm sure that he understands we were all under stress, and even after that and he then meets you face to face he will probably not call you when you're mad."

I feel my cheeks start to get pink and I hear Ahsoka start laughing again as we walked up the makeshift platform and stand beside Anakin. The briefing went smoothly, by smoothly I mean Anakin taking over halfway through and over explaining everything. I saw Ahsoka get mad and was about to pounce and start an argument. Master Kenobi had briefly explained that they butt heads from time to time. I sigh and just watched them bite at each other like two arguing siblings. In my peripheral vision I saw a gunship land and Master Unduli and her Padawan disembark and start walking this way. I clear my throat to get Ahsoka and Anakin's attention, it worked as I heard them stop arguing and turn toward Master Unduli.

"Good to see you Master Unduli." I say with a polite smile and bow.

"It is good to see you as well Padawan Ballista, Master Skywalker, Padawan Tano." Master Unduli politely nodded back and greeted Ahsoka and Anakin. "I believe you have met Barriss before."

Barriss stepped forward and bowed politely and smiled. "A pleasure to meet you both."

I politely bow again and Ahsoka politely shook hands with Barriss. The next few minutes we discussed how we were going to destroy the factory, it was then decided that Ahsoka and Barriss were to take bombs and then detonate them when they were out of the factory.

"Amira you will stay with Master Unduli and myself to keep the attention off of Ahsoka and Barriss." Anakin concluded and dismissed the hologram. He then grabbed a backpack full of bombs and hand it to Ahsoka. As she grabbed the backpack she sent me an apologetic look as to say I wish you were coming. And then Ahsoka and Barriss were off to the catacombs beneath the factory which left me with Master Unduli and Anakin.

"We should be heading out as well, we don't want to miss the Separatist welcoming party now do we." Anakin joked and started on ahead on me and Master Unduli.

"So Padawan Ballista I hear Master Kenobi is your new Master, how do you feel about that?" Master Unduli asked as we slowed down to talk.

"He is a great Master, even though we haven't had much time to sit down and meditate and bond as Master and Padawan I feel that we understand each other enough to work together in this short amount of time." I respond in a very professional way.

"I heard that you helped Master Mundi yesterday with his wound. He said that if you had not stepped in it would have been fatal. That was a very remarkable feat that you did yesterday, you have a very remarkable gift young one."

"Thank you Master Unduli, to be honest I am not really sure exactly what I did, it seemed the Force and my body knew what to do." I confess as I thought back on what happened yesterday. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Master Unduli tense her shoulders a bit at the revelation but continued as if nothing happened.

 _Great now I have every Master that I run into worried about this new gift of mine._

"Hurry up you two I don't want to be late." Anakin called from the front of the pack, everyone was lined up to march straight up to the factory with no cover. I felt the pain in my chest as I did in the hangar yesterday but it was duller now than it was yesterday. Ignoring it I focus on the coming fight that was about to begin.

Later during the fight

I was deflecting so many blaster bolts that I couldn't feel my arms from the workout that they were getting. I moved behind one of the rocky outcrops to give myself a break for a second before going back out there and slashing through more droids tirelessly. This was starting to become a daunting task to keep up.

 _Come on Ahsoka hurry up there are only so many droids that I can kill._

As I finished up the last that were in front of me I heard the distinct buzz of Geonosian wings. Turning I saw them flying out from an outcrop that was a tower in disguise.

"Watch your six." I yelled and deflected their blaster blots from above. A few clones heard me and turned their heavy guns towards the bugs and started to rip on them. I grimace as I saw them drop like dead weight. Killing droids I could handle but killing living creatures was an entirely different situation. It was as if a switch went off inside my body because the pain from before stabbed my chest again and set everything on fire. I dropped to my hands and knees and started to wheeze in pain.

"Commander!" I heard Denal shout and run over to me. He ran over and started to provide cover for Coric who slid in and grabbed my shoulders and moved us to a outcrop for cover. At this point I could barely breathe and the pain spread all over my back causing me to curl up.

"Commander were you hit at all." I heard Coric ask loud enough over the chaos going on around us. I shake my head and wince in pain from just moving my head slightly. Just as suddenly as the pain came, images started to flash in front of my eyes, they were images of Ahsoka and Barriss in the factory and then the factory just disappearing.

"Ahsoka."

"What did you say Commander?"

"Ahsoka is in trouble, it's a trap." I croak out painfully and stand up despite Coric uproar of protests. I Force grab my lightsaber and start running towards Anakin and Master Unduli.

"Amira, didn't I have to back with the troops?" Anakin asked as I slashed through droids that were to his right.

"They're in trouble."

"Who's in trouble?"

"Ahsoka and Barriss. I had a vision that they were trapped when the bombs went in the factory."

"They set the bombs already and should already be out of the factory."

"But I am telling you they're in trouble…." A huge explosion and the sight of the building crashing down stopped me from finishing my sentence. A wall of dust was heading our way and I reacted by ducking behind an outcrop for cover. When the dust settled I moved out from the outcrop to a clearing where a factory once stood and a horrifying sight, no Ahsoka or Barriss. I felt my knees shake as I started to move towards Anakin and Master Unduli to look at the carnage of the rubble. Anakin started to freak out and Master Unduli went down to her knees and reached out with the Force to find Barriss and Ahsoka.

"We have to find they're still alive I know it we can't give up." Anakin said and moved towards the rubble.

"We will Skywalker you must be patient."

"How can I be patient, my Padawan is trapped there is no time to be patient."

"Master Skywalker." I say softly and stepped towards him. "We will find them but not having a clear mind will only make it that much harder to find. Patience and clear mind will makes things easier to find."

He huffed and started down towards the rubble and signaled Rex to start moving the rubble away with the tank lifts. I look over at Master Unduli with concern and she mirrors my own but moves to help Anakin. I was about to hop down to help them when someone caught my arm.

"You are not going anywhere until I check to see if you are alright Commander." Coric said in a not so great mood. I turned to see that he had his helmet off and a scowl on. He tugged me along to a boulder and point for me to sit, I sat down quietly and didn't say a word except to answer his questions.

"First thing is first. What exactly happened out there Commander?"

"I don't know, one second I was deflecting blaster bolts from the Geonosians and the next second I was on the ground with white heat pain spreading through my chest."

"Do you know where it started?

"No."

"Did you take any blaster hits that you didn't notice before?"

"No."

"Did you get hit by those green orbs they were shooting?"

"No."

"Did you get hit with any rubble?"

"No." At this point I was getting annoyed with his questions and I was getting frustrated to the point of tears.

"Has this ever happened before?"

"I don't know Coric, I don't know. This is the first time that this has actually hurt and showed me the future and knowing what was going to happen to your friends and the first time it made me helpless to my friends and the first time it made me scared." By the end I was crying in frustration. I couldn't tell if I was actually scared of what I saw or just mad because I saw just before it happened, but either way I was done and at my breaking point. For the second time today someone hugged me again, this time it was Coric.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for all of the questions but it kind of comes with the job title." He said and rubbed my shoulder with his gloved hand. I just nodded against his armored shoulder and took a few shaky breaths before moving from the hug. He squeezed my shoulder comfortingly and had me sit back down on the boulder. "You aren't the only one that gets overwhelmed Amira we all do. It's going to be okay just breathe now you said that you felt your chest tighten before you had the visions."

I nod my reply fearing that my voice would break and I would start crying again. Coric hummed a little bit as he thought for a few minutes.

"I don't know anything about Jedi as far as their connection with the Force but there doesn't seem to be anything physically wrong with you besides a few bumps and bruises. When we head back after we find Ahsoka I suggest talking with General Kenobi about this." Coric instructed as he grabbed his helmet and gear. I stand up and start walking towards Anakin and Master Unduli to help with the cleanup.

"Amira." I turned and looked at Coric, who already had his helmet on and gear all packed away. "You're not alone out here, you have family."

For some reason that made peace with me and settled any anxiety about Ahsoka and mission that tried to swell up inside me, I smiled and gave Coric a nod and started up the hill to Anakin again.

"They're still alive I know it." Anakin repeated as he scanned the rubble for any sign of movement or indication of Ahsoka and Barriss.

"I feel their light fading Anakin, I fear that it's too late for them." Master Unduli said from her kneeling position. I could feel the sadness and sorrow of losing Barriss coming off of her in waves that almost suffocated me. I turn and look at Anakin who almost suffocated me as well with the overwhelming emotions of anger and wanting for Ahsoka to be alive. I back away from them and take a few breaths of fresh air, they weren't going to find them if both Masters were overcome with strong emotions.

 _ **They are alive Amira, reach out and guide them.**_

The same voice from yesterday called out to me and urged me toward the rubble.

 _ **Call out to them with the Force, guide them Amira and they will come.**_

Walking to the edge of the pile I close my eyes and extend my arm out and focus on the nothingness that I used before. Again the chaos around me dispersed and the Force rolled in like a fog rolling over water. I could see two lights at the bottom of the pile. One a lavender color and the other a bright orange both pulsing with life and distress. I pressed my Force through the rubble and reach out to both of them and lightly touch the edges to calm them. The lavender reached in surprise but them calmed into my touch, the orange sparked and moved away from me warily.

 _Please trust me guys, just follow me._

The lights seemed to response to my plea and started to push towards me and grow brighter. Both started to grow gradually and pulse brighter until they started to blind me a little. Satisfied that they both were fighting to get out I leave and return back to the chaos and open my eyes.

"Amira, did you find them?" Anakin asked as he jumped off of the hill and landed next to me.

"They're alive and are buried under the rubble in front of…" I started to say and then felt a little woozy and swayed a bit.

"Amira are you okay?" Anakin asked as he grabbed my shoulders to steady me and was giving off waves of concern through the Force. Before I could even respond I started to black out. The last thing I remember was Rex and Coric running over to me and Anakin shouting to grab a medic.

Obi-Wan's POV

After a few days in the medbay I finally was able to leave and join Master Mundi on the bridge, he was already there when I walked in.

"Glad to see that you have made a full recovery Master Mundi." I state as I joined his side and looked out the windows of the bridge.

"Thanks to your Padawan I only had to stay in the bacta tank for two days. They said that the wound was deep enough to kill me but it looked like her healing stopped it from doing any more damage." Master Mundi replied and smiled at me. "When she arrives back on the ship I want to thank her personally. She is a very remarkable Padawan, you are lucky to have her Master Kenobi."

"And here I thought you didn't believe in luck."

Master Mundi chuckled and was about to say something but Cody had interrupted when he ran into the room.

"General Kenobi, Commander Ballista is being flown back for immediate treatment. General Skywalker said that she fainted after they destroyed the factory and wasn't responding when they were treating her." Cody said breathlessly as he stopped in front of me. I paled at the news, Amira was hurt again, on her second mission and she was hurt.

 _I hope that this does not become a trend_.

Before Cody could say anything else I was already out of the bridge and was running down the hall to the hangar to meet up with the transport. In a flash I was entering the hangar and was looking around frantically when I spotted Script jogging with a stretcher to a landing gunship, I sprinted over to him just as the doors were opening. Anakin stepped out of the gunship with Amira curled up limply in his arms and her chest barely moving.

"Let's get her on the stretcher and move it to the medbay now. Coric what were her vitals when she fainted?" I hear Script demand as Anakin quickly laid her down and started checking her pulse. I stepped aside and just watched helplessly as Script started barreling towards the door and barked at anyone that got in his way. I was glad that Script was the one that took over to take care of Amira but at the same time I knew that I wouldn't get an answer until he knew that she was going to be stable. I turned back to Anakin who was standing a few feet away watching Amira being taken away as well. He glanced over at me and then walked up and gestured for us to move over a set of crates to talk in private.

"Coric said that he saw her go down just before the factory was destroyed. She wasn't hit by any blasters or debris and said that her vitals were normal. But she told him that her chest and back lit up with pain and that she had visions of Ahsoka and Barriss trapped under the rubble. A few minutes later after the factory was destroyed she walked up and started the same thing that she did yesterday and reached out with the Force. Only this time after she was done she started to sway and blacked out." Anakin explained in a low voice. Tension and worry was laced into every word and worry was spread all over his face.

"She did the same thing yesterday but she was perfectly fine after it, medics said that she was in perfect health, what could have been different?" I wondered and stroked my beard with a shaky hand.

"I don't know but I need to get back and help find Ahsoka under the rubble. Let me know when Amira wakes up." Anakin said and started back towards his gunship at a rapid pace.

A second gun ship landed next to his and out came Ahsoka and Barriss limping out and supporting one another. I briskly walk over to both of them and join Anakin in helping them. I lightly grab Barriss's shoulders and helped her onto a stretcher.

"Master, is Amira alright." Ahsoka asked weakly as she laid down on the stretcher.

"We don't know, they just rushed her to the medbay." Anakin said truthfully and looked down at his boots.

"She found us, under all the rubble she found us with the Force. It was strange, when she reached out it felt like a calming hand touching our shoulders and urging us to try and dig our way out." Barriss said and stared up at me.

 _Just like when she helped me before._

The medics moved Barriss and Ahsoka towards the medbay leaving me and Anakin at the gunships more baffled and confused as ever. If Amira was able to heal Master Mundi and find Ahsoka and Barriss through the Force, then how strong is she with the Force?

"If Master Tauris was her first Master, could he have known how strong she really was?" I wondered out loud.

"Guess we will just have to figure that out when she wakes up." Anakin said as he started walking away from his gunship and towards his room.

* * *

 **Okay so I was reading about the movie that came out before the movie and it said that Anakin was about 19-20 (don't quote me on it) so I thought that having Amira be just a little younger than him and older than Ahsoka would be interesting and kind of fun to write being that she is the "middle sister" of sorts. Plus Anakin gives off the protective older brother feel and he would be able to understand Amira a bit better sense they have the same Master, or former Master for Anakin. So I like that idea and I want to expand it further and have "sibling bonding" to annoy Obi-wan with (evil laughter). Jumping to another note Script is like the other protective brother but in the sense that he just doesn't want everyone killing themselves, Jedi and clone alike.**

 **Any questions or thoughts about this story please message or review**

 **Thank you!**

 **I don't own Star Wars or Star Wars The Clone Wars that belongs Disney and all of their people**

 **Amira, Script, and all of the other OCs are mine**


	9. Chapter 8: Surprises and Colorful Force

**Alright my sweets it looks like Amira has done it again and has created a new mystery and has made big brother Anakin worry about her :(. Yes he is big brother Anakin because he is protective about everyone. So to appease both you and our little protective Jedi Knight I have brought you Chapter 8!**

 **What mysteries are in store for us today? Will Amira find out what her powers? Will Obi-Wan ever fully understand Amira? Will Cody embarrass himself around Amira again?  
**

 **I won't tell so go read!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Amira's POV

I felt like I was suspended in nothingness. Just floating in a void with sounds and flashes on images around me.

 _Am I dead? Have I become one with the Force?_

" _ **Not yet young one, which will not come for a very long time yet. You just overworked yourself with the Force that is all."**_ A wise voice washed over me coming from no particular direction. I looked around and found black void staring back at me.

 _This is strange._

" _ **Yes it was strange for me as well the first time, you eventually get used to it."**_ The voice came again with a chuckle that sounded all too familiar.

 _Master Tauris!_

" _ **It is good to see young one I hope that you are doing well with Master Kenobi."**_

To my left I saw a jade green orb start to appear and a tall older man appeared in the same color robes as the orb with gold trim on the edges. He had a long white beard and a wrinkled face that showed the wisdom of his years. This was the Master Tauris that I remembered. I felt my eyes flood with tears and a sob choke in my throat.

" _ **There, there my child it is okay."**_ Master Tauris said and glided over to be and enveloped me in a hug. I spent a few minutes crying into his shoulder and taking in his calm aura that I haven't felt in over a year.

 _I've missed you Master Tauris._

" _ **I have as well my child, I have as well. But this visit is not a pleasure one, I have come to tell you something important. You have awakened a power that has rippled through the Force. The prophecy foretold by the wise woman foretold the day I found you."**_ Master Tauris said and held me at arm's length by my shoulders. I wipe away my tears and stared at Master Tauris in confusion. What prophecy is he talking about, what wise woman, what power? All these question swirled around in my brain and I was about to ask him what it all meant but Master Tauris grabbed my chin and gently lifted my head to look back up at him.

" _ **The answers will come to you in time my child, for now just live your life and grow with Master Kenobi. Goodbye for now Amira."**_ Master Tauris said and floated away from me and disappeared.

 _Wait don't go Master, please don't go._

When he left the dark void around me started to fill with light that soon blinded me. Slowly the sounds of voices and humming of machinery started to fill my ears and I started to make out voices.

"…She should be coming around soon General Kenobi in the mean time you should be getting some rest as well, your ribs are not fully healed and the way are wincing when lean back in your chair is starting to make me second guess my decision on discharging you. So get some sleep before I give you a sedative and have you sleep on the other side of the medbay." I could make out Script half yelling half chew out Master Kenobi.

"Very well Script, but I don't like that tone that you are starting to get you are starting to sound like me lecturing Anakin."

"Well seeing as you are both in here more than I would like someone has to patch you up and deal with the adventures you two get yourself into."

I heard a heavy sigh from Master Kenobi and I heard shifting and a chair sliding. The shuffle of footsteps filled my ears and then soon faded and quiet replaced all sound. I then felt a hand grasp my wrist to check for a pulse, Script had yet to leave when Master Kenobi left. By this time I started to get feeling in my arms and legs, I then shifted my head with all the energy that I could muster. My eyelids felt like they weighted more than a hangar door as I tried to open. I finally manage to open them and saw a very blurry Script look up from his datapad and gave a sigh of relief and set his datapad down on the bed next to me.

"Hey Amira you gave us quite a scare, just rest for now." Script spoke in a soft tone and rubbed my forehead comfortingly with two of his fingers lightly. I rolled my head back and let my eyes close without any protest and fell into a dead sleep.

Later

The sound of a chair shuffling prodded at the edge of my sleep and slowly started to wake me and I shift my shoulders slightly to get comfortable again. But it seemed sleep was washed away as I felt the waves of concern and worry lap over me from my visitor. I weakly reach out in the Force and brush against my visitor, who reacted by pushing more concern and worry along with surprise and relief all at once. I shifted uncomfortably and cracked open my eyes and looked at my visitor. To my surprise it was Anakin looking up at me with dark circles under his eyes and a worn expression.

"Amira thank the Force I thought you were never going to wake up." Anakin said relieved that I had woken up.

"Wa-water." I try to say but it came out as a half croak that broke in the middle. Anakin nodded and stood up really fast and bolted to grab a cup of water with just a little too much enthusiasm for my taste. He then came running back with a cup and Script following behind him with annoyance written all over his face.

"General Skywalker if you woke Commander Ballista I will have you kicked out of my medbay, I will not tolerate you disturbing my patients." Script growled as he moved to help me sit up to take a drink of water.

"Of course not Script, she was coming around when I sat down." Anakin defended as he handed me the cup carefully. I shakily took a drink that brought instant relief to my dry throat. I downed the rest of the water in two more gulps and cleared my throat again.

"He is fine Script leave him be." I say in a raspier tone than usual. Script adjusted my pillow to let me sit up a bit more comfortably. Script took the cup from Anakin and walked away to fill it again. I could still feel the worry coming off of Anakin even though he showed relief and started to relax a bit.

"I am not telling Script but you did wake me up when you sat down, well rather your emotions did." I say and gave Anakin a side glance.

"Sorry I didn't mean to, I can leave." Anakin said and started to leave. I raised my hand to stop him and gestured for him to sit back down.

"It's fine besides how long have I been asleep for anyways?"

"Four days."

Four days, I have been asleep for four days that did not feel like four days." I exclaimed.

"Yeah, Master Kenobi was starting to worry that you fell into a coma. Speaking of which I could go get him, he is probably still in meditation." Anakin pondered the last place he left his former Master.

"It's okay Anakin I'll visit him myself when Script lets me leave. In the meantime could you grab a change of clothes from my room?" I asked nicely. Anakin blinked a few times and then shifted a bit uncomfortably in the chair. I raise an eyebrow before he stood up and nodded.

"I'll be right back with that Amira." He said and then left quickly. I chuckled lightly and guessed that he was not comfortable with going into my room and grabbing me a spare set of clothes. No sooner did Anakin leave Script came back with another glass of water.

"Well it seems that our nuance has disappeared finally. I don't know who is worse at not leaving you alone, General Skywalker or General Kenobi. If I wasn't the head medic, and Cody's favorite medic at that, I probably would have been gone by now." Script said with a hint of sarcasm and handed me the water. I took a sip of my water and studied Script a bit more than I usually have. He was the same height as all of the other clones and had a similar muscle build like the rest of clones had as well. His hair was black and cut it similar to Cody's hair but it was a bit longer and he swept is to one side with the help of gel most likely his facial features were softer than Cody's, Script's cheekbones were not as apparent which gave him an soft look to him. His eyes were a lighter honey color than the rest of the clones which gave Script the sharp look that matched his tongue. He didn't have any visible scars or tattoos that I could see and I wasn't about to ask either. And all the times that I have seen him it was in his casual uniform for medics, dark grey slacks and matching fitted long sleeve shirt. The air he carried around himself reminded me of Cody, strong and commands the attention of the room and made it clear that he was in charge despite what anyone said.

 _Wait why am I comparing him to Cody._

I blushed and took another drink of water to take my focus away from my thoughts of Cody.

"Commander Ballista are you alright you are blushing, is something the matter?" Script questioned and looked up from his datapad that he had brought with him. I nodded my head and tried to hide more of my blush that rose when he asked the question.

"You just remind me of Commander Cody. Rather I should say that Commander Cody reminds me of you seeing as I have spent more time with you than Commander Cody." I say and stared down at my cup. Script chuckled as he moved around my bed to check my IV bag and took note down on his datapad.

"Cody and I were actually in the same squadron when we first shipped off from Kamino." Script replied and set the datapad down on the chair and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Really?"

"Yes, on our first mission we were sent ahead to scout when we were surprised by some clankers. Only three of us came back from scouting and in the worst shape possible."

"Is that how Cody got the scar above his eyebrow?"

"No he got that later when he became Marshal Commander, and that day I never heard him swear more than any other time before." Script chuckled at the memory and rubbed his right forearm a little bit.

"Who was the third trooper that came back?"

"Gregor, last I ever saw of him he went to Commando training a few months ago. And since then I haven't heard from him but I'm not worried about him, he held his own when we were ambushed he can hold his own now." Script said with a sigh, he then thought of something and then grabbed his datapad and scrolled through to find something. "I have a question for you Commander, how did you get that scar on your arm?"

I looked down at my right arm at the scar that covered most of the forearm and the elbow.

"I got it when I was twelve, right before I started with Master Tauris. For a brief time I had a Master before him. Master Cascan was his name and we were traveling on Scalus when we were attacked by bandits in the area. Our speeder crashed and my arm got trapped underneath it as it slid. Master Cascan managed to fend off the bandits as I crawled out from the speeder. One of the bandits slipped behind Master Cascan and was about to attack me when he saw my arm covered in blood. He then turned around and shot the other bandit and surrendered. When he saw that a child was traveling with Master Cascan, a hurt child on top of that, he stopped and said that he never wanted to hurt a child and turned himself in at the capital. As for me, the queen of Scalus had a soft spot for me and called in a favor to the top surgeon to stitch up my arm. When I was stable enough to travel back to the Temple I spent time with the Healers and Master Allie. After spending a few months with her Master Tauris came to visit me and asked me to be his new Padawan. Apparently the Council had decided that Master Cascan was not fit to train me anymore." I finish my tale and gulp down the last bit of water in my cup. Script sat in silence for a few minutes and then took note of it on his datapad that most likely had my medical record on it.

"I see well it seems you had one hell of a childhood, I will definitely keep note of that if something should happen again, and with your track record that shouldn't be too soon." Script joked and stood up and started to leave.

"Hey Script."

He stopped and looked up at me from the datapad.

"Thank you, I know you put up with a lot that Generals throw at you and you balance a lot of stress and everything so I just wanted to say thank you." I ramble off rapidly.

"You're welcome Amira." Script replied with a smile and then ducked out to go check on his other patients. I lean back against my pillow and play around with the cup in my hands. Then Ahsoka walked in carrying a small bundle, I knew it. Anakin was too uncomfortable with grabbing clothes from my room and sent Ahsoka to do it for him.

"Amira I am so glad you're okay. Anakin told me that you were awake and asked me to grab a change of clothes for and I was out the door before he told me where your room was." Ahsoka said as she set the bundle down at the foot of the bed and moved to give me a hug. I hug her back and chuckled a bit at her enthusiasm.

"Well it's good to see that you're alright as well. I was worried that they wouldn't have found you in time, I'm glad they did killing droids wouldn't be half as fun without you there." I joke lightly and flash her a cheeky smile. Ahsoka laughed and then moved the curtain that was right in front of the bed closed to give me some privacy.

"Anakin said that Script had your boots in his office I am going to go grab them for while you change Amira." Ahsoka said and then disappeared behind the curtain. I move the sheets back and swing my legs over the side of the bed and stand on shaky legs. When I felt comfortable enough stand on my own I grab my clothes and started to change. As I was slipping on my tank top over my sports bra I heard the curtain rustle and a surprised yelp. I looked over and I felt my cheeks heat up and move to cover my legs with some of the sheets. Cody was standing at the foot of the bed covering his eyes but not the bright red blush covering his face.

"Cody." I say in an even, sharp tone.

"Y-yes Commander?" Cody stuttered but did not move his hand from his eyes.

"Leave. Now."

"R-right." He felt for the curtain behind him frantically with his free hand as he was backing up. When he grabbed the curtain he moved it aside just enough for him to move out and then closed it behind himself just as quickly.

I drop the sheet from the bed and return to getting dressed. After I slipped on my pants I grab my belt and loop it through my pants and fasten it. I then grab my light blue over shirt and pull it on and sit on my bed.

"Commander Cody it's good to see you, why are you blushing?" I hear Ahsoka question. I heard nervous feet shuffle and a cough from Cody who was still embarrassed about what happened two minutes before.

"Ahsoka, do you have my boots?" I ask after deciding to cut Cody a break from the curious Torgruta. Ahsoka ducked behind the curtain with my boots in one hand and my forearm guards in the other. She set the boots down at the foot of the bed and the arm guards on the bed and then disappeared behind the curtain again. I sat down on the bed and put my boots on and fastened the guards on and step out from behind the curtain. Ahsoka was sitting on an empty bed across the way and Cody was talking with Script who looked like he was about to kill Cody.

"Ready to go see Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka asked as she jumped off the bed and walked over to me.

"As ready as anyone would be after sleeping for four days straight." I joke as we reached the doors.

"Commander Ballista where are you going I have not signed off for you to return to active duty." Script called in an annoyed tone as he peaked around Cody. I stopped and turned towards Script and smiled a little bit.

"I am not going to return to active yet Script you don't have to worry. " I say and flash him a smile. Script scowled and then grumbled and walked towards his office. I giggle and start walking back out of the exit.

"Script seems a little over protective after knowing you for a few days." Ahsoka said as she guided me down the busy halls.

"I don't mind it, he's actually really nice. Script reminds me of Coric a lot, both are nice guys, well more approachable than a grumpy gundark, and are not afraid to tell you that you are wrong no matter the rank, plus when it comes down to being a medic they immediately take over and don't take no for an answer." I reply as we make the final turn and enter a large open room that had circular chairs similar to the ones at the Temple. Anakin was already sitting on one of them and was fiddling with his lightsaber and Master Kenobi was standing by the window looking at the stares, deep in thought.

"Look who I found in the medbay." Ahsoka said in a singsong voice as she slightly bounced over towards a chair by Anakin. Anakin looked up and smiled warmly and put his lightsaber off to the side. Master Kenobi jumped, startled out of his thoughts, and briskly walked over to me with a look that took the weight off of his sagging shoulders.

"Amira it is so good to see that you are awake, I was starting to worry."

"It's alright I apologize for making you worry about me Master." I say and look down at my boots. I briefly remember waking up and hearing Master Kenobi being kicked out by Script to go rest but I didn't know how much I made him worry. Master Kenobi put a hand on shoulder causing me to look up and see a calm expression on his face.

"This isn't the first time a Padawan of mine has made me worry and it certainly won't be the last."

"What is that supposed to mean Master?" Anakin questioned and shot Master Kenobi a playful glare. Master Kenobi chuckled and led us to the two open chairs.

"You know exactly what that mean Anakin. But for now let's just meditate, after the past few days we could all use this to our advantage."

And with that I settled down on the chair with my legs tucked under me and started to relax and focus on nothingness and let myself slip into the flow of the Force.

Obi-Wan's POV

It was good to see Amira finally out of the medbay after four days in a dead sleep. Script almost put out a warning to the other medics on duty that I was not to spend more than three hours their or he would have me escorted out.

 _He is a good man but can almost over step his boundaries if he wasn't a medic._

I muddled over more thoughts of Script as I slowly relax and feel myself drift into the Force. I could feel and hear the noise of the ship around me as well as the colors of the Force that everyone gave of. I saw a rainbow of colors given off by workers chatting about the last battle and the repairs that were always being done, the troops in the mess hall talking about their upcoming break that they are getting from running exercises. I move away from that and check on Cody who gave off a golden orange color, that oddly matches his armor, was busy filling out reports and muttering about Script and Jedi causing trouble, I was a little amused but moved away to give him his privacy. I finally circle around to Anakin, Ahsoka, and Amira. Anakin's vibrant red was giving off an irritated vibe as usual, most likely was about his arm or his lightsaber that he was constantly tinkering with. Ahsoka's normal fiery orange was calmer than usual, it had swirls of light green that came in waves. But I could sense the fiery spirit underneath the calm that was ready to fight some droids. She got stir crazy way to fast, which was usually spurred by Anakin. When I looked towards Amira I was almost blinded by the calm blue that radiated off of her. I instantly felt the calm that came off of her and the purity of her connection with the Force, it reminded me of the times that I led meditation with the younglings and the pure feeling that filled the room. I made my presence known to her by just touching the edge of her blue with my own light gold. She shrunk back at the sudden interaction but came back and glowed a little brighter in recognition that it was me. I leave Amira alone and return back to Force and just let all the tension release from the last few days and let myself relax. This was short lived unfortunately when I heard a beeping coming from my wristcom.

"Sorry to disturb you General Kenobi but the Council would like to talk with you." I heard Cody's voice chirp out and effectively breaking the silence in the room. I opened my eyes and felt the start of a headache in the back of my head.

"I'll be right there Cody." I state and click my communicator off. I move from the chair and stretch my legs and arms before moving towards the door.

"Would you like me to go with you Master?" Anakin asked and looked over his shoulder at me before I walked through the door.

"Now thinking about it perhaps you should come Anakin given the recent escalation of the war and the Chancellor most likely calling as well maybe you can put his mind at ease." I said with a nod and opened the door and waited outside for Anakin who bounded out after me. As we were walking down the hall I started to get a feeling that this meeting was not about the war at all, I had a feeling that it was about Amira.

* * *

 **Okay so this was the best part to write so far in terms of really showing character ideas for Script. For me I wanted to make him a cross between someone that doesn't take any shit and a mother bear, he gets things done and doesn't let anyone die and will almost kill someone if they hurt one of his patients. Aside from that I am having him Cody and Gregor be a team, I know it's different for Cody and Gregor cannon wise but I thought it was a more interesting approach and personally I thought Gergor was a badass and I wanted him in the story.**

 **There will be more details about Amira within the next few chapters and it will be fun guys I promise. But I must sign off for now my sweets**

 **I don't own Star Wars or Star Wars The Clone Wars that belongs Disney and all of their people**

 **Amira, Script, and all of the other OCs are mine**


	10. Chapter 9: Chilly Relaxing and Satine

**Hello again my sweets here is the new installment of Life's Light. Sorry it is late I got caught up in future chapters and added so much more to this exciting story. Which I should let you guys know that I average about three to four chapter ahead that way if I need to change something I can so it doesn't get caught up in the uploads which would just be awkward for everyone.**

 **But a little recap Anakin has become our little worried protective older brother that is a little weird around girls, well getting their clothes at least. Cody has walked himself into embaressment literally and we get a peak at Force light.**

 **To quell any questions I will have more Script later and Gregor will come by later and we will have more adventures**

 **No onto adventure!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

Amira's POV

After Master Kenobi and Anakin I had a feeling that the meeting was about me. I whimpered a bit and moved my feet from underneath me and brought my knees to my chest.

"What's wrong Amira?" Ahsoka asked as she stretched her legs.

"I have a feeling that the meeting is not about the war." I whimper slightly and look at the ground over my knees.

"What would make you say that?"

"Well on Geonosis I somehow healed Master Mundi using the Force and I found you guys under the factory rubble before passing out."

"You healed Master Mundi. I thought only experienced Healers could use the raw Force to heal others. From what I heard that even takes skill and years to master." Ahsoka exclaimed.

I curled up even more after she said that and I started to feel tears sting my eyes. I curled up even tighter and dipped my head to my knees.

"Wait Amira I didn't mean it like that I am so sorry please don't cry." Ahsoka said and got off of her chair and came over to mine and hugged me. "I didn't mean like that I was just surprised that's all."

I peer up from my knees and look past my bangs that fell down in front on my eyes. Ahsoka let me go and smiled at me. I could feel her sympathy and kindness radiating off of her and knew that she was genuine. I smiled back and let go of my knees and let my feet sink down to the floor.

"Hey I have an idea Amira, why don't we go see what Rex and the others are doing. They'll be happy to see you and maybe we can scare them a little, it's my turn to get back at them for last time." She said mischievously and got a matching glint in her eye.

"What did they do the last time?"

"They put fake worms on my bed before I went to bed. Let's just say that I need a little pay back."

And with that she grabbed my hand and we were out the door in a blink of an eye.

Half an hour later in the Rec room

I walked into the Rec room with Ahsoka carrying two balloons filled with bright pink paint behind my back. Our targets were Fives, Echo, and Hardcase, and from the looks of the bucket of ice water she had for Fives I made sure to take note to not prank Ahsoka ever. Said person was sitting in a chair with his back to us laughing about something that Jesse said. Denal and Kix spotted us but kept quiet when they saw the bucket in Ahsoka's hands. Ahsoka stood behind Fives and raised the bucket with an evil grin and proceeded to dump the icy contents all over Fives. He jumped up and yelped at the sharp cold that came down on his head and that got down his suit.

"What the kriffing hell Ahsoka what was that for. Kriff that shit is cold." Fives yelled as he started jumping around to warm up the liquid.

"Language Fives or did you forget that Amira was in the room." Coric said and shot Fives a glare that was probably colder than the water.

"Let's see how you like it if an ice cold bucket of water is dumped on you and some got down you suit." Fives shot back as he started to shiver a bit. Ahsoka was laughing so much that she was bent over clutching her stomach. I looked around and saw Echo and Hardcase almost falling out of their chairs laughing as well.

"Hardcase, Echo look up." I say and take one of my hands from behind my back. Both straightened while laughing giving me enough of a target area to get their chests. I got Echo first and aimed for the other side of his chest away from the hand print and then in quick succession threw the other balloon and got Hardcase right on the abdomen. Both were so shocked that they stopped laughing and looked at each other and then me in shock. Everyone around them started laughing twice as hard and forgot about Fives for about five seconds.

"Commander Ballista, did you just paint Hardcase and Echo?" Jesse questioned in between his fits of laughter. I started to blush and hid behind my bangs and started backing away.

"It's not a bad thing Commander I'm just surprised that you even got into pranks, unless Ahsoka roped you into helping you."

"How could you say such a thing Jesse I am hurt you would say such a thing." Ahsoka feinted hurt and moved to sit on the unoccupied couch to her right.

"I agree with Jesse you roped Amira into this Ahsoka, I am calling your banthashit on this." Kix agreed and got up from his chair and walked over to me. "You're not in trouble Amira, take a seat we don't bite."

I nodded and shuffled over and sat down next to Ahsoka quietly. By this time Fives had dried off most of the water but some was still in his suit by the look of him walking around uncomfortably and moving his shoulders constantly.

"That was not cool Ahsoka." He said and shot her another glare.

"You're right Fives, it was ice cold." Ahsoka joked which caused everyone to groan at how bad the joke, including myself. Someone threw Echo and Hardcase a towel to get most of the paint was on their chests and abdomen. Once he was done Echo then walked over and sat down next to me, cutting off Hardcase who was about to do the same.

"So Commander Ballista are you feeling any better?" Echo asked as he threw his towel at Fives, getting a little bit of the pink paint that was still wet on his face. Fives sent a death glare and used a clean part of it to wipe the paint off.

"Better, Script is still miffed that I left right after I woke up. I am pretty sure that he is going to drag me back to the medbay the next chance he gets." I say and stare down at my hands, feeling all of their eyes on me was a little unnerving.

"Script is hunting you down, well, you can hide with us anytime to get away from him. Fives said and walked around the couch and lightly padded my shoulder with his hand.

"I don't mind him, he's actually really nice."

The whole room tensed and then Kix and Coric started laughing from their spots across from me on the other couch.

"Script being nice, that is a hoot. I mean you just got here so I am guessing that is why he would be nice but just wait until your third battle or when you get really hurt then you will really see Script." Kix said after he calmed down from laughing fit. I frown at what he said, Script was just took his job seriously and mad sure everyone was patched up and wasn't dying.

"Script isn't the most liked medic but he is one of the best and he has saved our asses a few times. I heard that he had to kick out General Kenobi and General Skywalker from sitting in there with you for too long." Coric said and looked over at me intently.

"That's what he said when I woke up."

"I believe it especially after your first little adventure I would be too, scratch that, I will be watching you like a hawk. You are a piece of work Amira and if you're anything like the Generals and Ahsoka here then I definitely have my work cut out for me." Kix agreed and turned his head and raised an eyebrow towards me. I shrunk down in my couch a bit and was about head level with Ahsoka now.

"Come on guys you're making the little angel feel bad." Fives said and leaned on the back of the couch and right above my head. I looked up at him in confusion as did everyone else.

"Little angel?" I asked.

"Yeah I heard General Skywalker call you that and it fits." Fives said and gave me a flirtatious smile. At this point I feel my face explode in red and I sink lower in the couch and hide my face with my hair and hands.

"Fives stop flirting with the Commander." Hardcase snapped and stood up from his seat on the edge of the couch on the other side of Echo and almost squared up to Fives if Rex hadn't walked in.

"Well I see everyone is enjoying themselves and having a great time chatting. But I am here to burst your bubble, everyone, except Commander Ballista, to the training room we're running drills before dinner." I hear Rex called out which cut through all the tension in the room that Hardcase and Fives built up. I turn to look back at him and see that Cody was with him. I heard a collective groan from everyone as they stood up and started walking out the exit, even Ahsoka didn't look all that keen to be running drills with them. I flash her a sympathetic smile and she got up and walked out. I stood up and walk around the couch and towards Rex and Cody.

"And where will I be going off to?"

"You will be going to Cody to the bridge to meet up with General Kenobi." Rex said casually and tilted his head toward Cody. He then turned and headed out and gave Cody a smug smirk and wink.

 _I wonder what that was about._

I look back at Cody and flash him a smile and started walking towards the exit. A few minutes into our walk and the air was filled with an awkward silence and got bigger by the minute.

"Listen about this morning I didn't mean to walk in on you I didn't think about the curtain and when I did it was too late." Cody rushed and looked down at his boots and his cheeks started heating up.

"I am not mad about this morning Cody," I start and looked up at Cody, "Just don't do it again."

Cody nodded quickly and looked straight ahead and tried to focus on something other than me, I swear I could see him blushing. I chuckle silently and focus my attention to front of me as well as we approached the bridge. When I walked in Master Kenobi and Anakin were talking and gesturing to a hologram of a system that I didn't recognized.

"You wanted to see me Master." I say quietly and stop at his side. Master Kenobi smiled and ended his conversation with Anakin and turned to me.

"Yes, I have been summoned to Mandalore and I would like to introduce you to someone very special. We will be leaving in a few hours and I would like you to pack a small bag and meet me down in the hangar." Master Kenobi said without the smile leaving his face. We both walked out of the bridge rather quickly, I managed to turn around and give a quick wave to Anakin and Cody before the doors closed behind us.

"Mandalore is a neutral planet Master Kenobi who lives on that planet?" I ask curiously as we walked down the hall and get in the lift to the floor my room is on. I step off and look back at Master Kenobi.

"A very dear friend of mine Amira. Duchess Satine."

Obi-Wan's POV

I couldn't stop smiling when the Council said that I was given a week's leave. After a debate about Amira's new talent they agreed that a week away from the war to allow me to asses her powers and give the Council a report would be the best course of action without having her go back the Temple and stay locked up. On the other hand I could finally go and see Satine and get away from the war. So I told Amira to come so she could have a little break from the battle field and maybe sit in on some Senate meetings on Mandalore. From the brief time that she was in the field I could tell that she wanted to be back in the political arena for just a brief time. I also hope to have pleasant introductions for Amira and Satine, the last time it did not go well with Anakin and I do not wish to mess up this time.

"Master, I'm ready when you are." I hear Amira say softly. I snap out of my thoughts and nod and walk into the small transport and move to take off. Once we were out of the cruiser I put in the coordinates and jump to hyperspace. A few minutes into hyperspace Amira broke the silence.

"Pardon me for asking Master, but is Duchess Satine your wife?" Amira asked as she turned to me in her seat as co-pilot.

"Yes she is, we met years ago when I was a Padawan and married when I took Anakin on as a Padawan." I start and almost flint off into distant memories.

"Master Tauris has spoken of her many times in our travels on diplomatic missions. I never got to meet her personally but he often spoke fond of her and said that she could move an entire planet to peace with one of her speeches." Amira said and got a sparkle of admiration in her eye.

I chuckled and prepared the ship to come out of hyperspace and to enter the atmosphere.

 _Well at least I have one Padawan that is excited to meet Satine._

When we landed on an outer city platform we were met with two palace guards and a transport. We strode briskly towards them and stepped onto the transport. In silence we shot off towards the palace and zipped by many buildings made of glass. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Amira staring in wonder at the new sights around her. I smiled at her child like curiosity and for a brief moment I saw her innocents that I felt in the Force. After the short ride we made it to the palace and were greeted by Prime Minister Almec.

"Master Kenobi it is good to see you again. The duchess has been eagerly awaiting for your arrival." He greeted warmly and shook my hand.

"As usual we shouldn't keep her waiting. But first I would like you to meet Amira Ballista, my Padawan." I say and side step for Amira to have a better view.

"A pleasure to meet you Prime Minister." She says politely and shakes his hand as well.

"As well as you Miss Ballista, I can show you to your room if you would like?" Almec offered as we walked into the grand hall of the palace.

Amira looked up at me and then looked back at Almec. "That sounds like a wonderful Prime Minister thank you for offering." They both walk off deeper into the palace towards the guest rooms. I continue on into the throne room where Satine was already waiting.

"I must be the luckiest man in the galaxy to have such a radiant looking wife that outshines the brightest of stars." I say to grab her attention.

"You are the same as the day you left Obi-wan, a flirt and a headstrong Jedi." Satine replies and jumps up from her throne and rushes to give me a hug. I hold her and take in her warmth that I haven't felt in so long. We part from our hug and share a sweet kiss before speaking again.

"The Council has given me a week off from the front lines. And I left as soon as I was told."

"This is wonderful Obi-wan, we can finally have some time together, the spring flowers are blooming and the memorial will be full of color." Satine breathes out as we go to walk in the small private garden.

"That sounds wonderful Satine. I also come with more news, I have been given a new Padawan her name is Amira Ballista. Her former Master, Master Tauris, was killed while they were on a mission a year ago."

"Oh my, I knew Master Tauris but not well enough to be close friends, when I heard of his death I was grief stricken. But his Padawan was there with him when he died, that sounds awful, truly terrible. Who would do such a thing?" Satine questioned and looked troubled by the news.

"We don't know yet, the Council has sent investigators to look for information but nothing has turned up yet. On top of that I have yet to even get to know Amira all that well. We had to go back to the campaign before we could even sit down and talk. Satine I feel like I am letting her down as her Master, she has spent more time in the medbay than I have talking with her and every time I see her in the field she is this scared child all alone." We stop at a bench and I sit down on the bench and bury my face into my hands. "There's more, she has this ability that she doesn't even understand herself and the Council wants me to watch her and see if she can even control it and if it is affecting her in anyway, I am starting to feel less of a Master to her and more of a keeper."

"It's going to be alright dear it's only been a few weeks and nothing you could've done would have changed any of that, you said it yourself the Force acts in ways only few understand and when it does act it turns out for the better in the end. I believe you said that to me when you proposed to me under the stars." Satine said as she rubbed my shoulders lovingly. I look up from my hands and smile at the memory of that night. Everything had been perfect and went according to plan, well, all except for the bounty hunters appearing out of nowhere and trying to kidnap Satine, but was the most romantic night none the less.

"You're right, it has been a crazy these past few weeks and this break would be a great opportunity to open up with Amira. I hope you don't mind Satine it has been so long and I want to spend it with you as well."

"I do not mind at all Obi-wan, creating bonds and settling confusion with a Padawan is always a first priority and I would also like to get to know Amira as well." Satine said with one of her radiant smiles. Her smiles always put me at ease and could chase away any bad thoughts. Hopefully this time I won't mess up introductions for a new Padawan.

Amira's POV

The palace was breathtaking. The beautiful paintings of the duchess and her predecessors gave the halls life, they filled the air with power and the sense of a regal past that each painting gave light to.

"This will be your quarters Miss Ballista, dinner will be in the main dining hall that I showed you earlier, it shall begin at sundown." Prime Minister Almec said as he opened the door for me. The room was full of light from the row of windows to my left that stretched from floor to ceiling, the rest was spacious with a small desk against the opposite wall from me and a large bed set under a beautiful painting of the city to the far right wall.

"Thank you Prime Minister, will I see you at dinner?"

"Unfortunately no, there are important matters with the Council of Neutral Systems that I must attend to that will keep me from joining you."

"I see well best of wishes with Council matters then Prime Minister." I say and bow my head slightly as he left and bowed his as well. When the door closed behind me I let out a small sigh and walked over to the bed and placed my bag beside it and sat down on the edge.

 _Well this has been a crazy few weeks that's for sure._

I lean back and let myself sink into the mattress with a deep sigh. There wasn't a lot of noise that filled the room besides the distant sounds of the city and the occasional muffled footfall on the carpet outside, besides that the room was peacefully silent.

 _It goes to show how much noise is on the Negotiator that you don't realize._

With that thought I move from my sunken position on the bed and grab my bag and head into the fresher to take a well-deserved shower before dinner. After my shower I get dressed in a beige sleeveless turtleneck and a white skirt that flowed just to my ankles, to finish it off I added a pair of black flats to give my feet a break from my boots. I then grab my brush from my bag and go to brush my hair, I also grab my towel and wipe away the steam that built up on the mirror above the sink. When I wiped it away I large black figure with blood red eyes stared at me from where it stood behind me. I let out a short scream and turn to see that the figure was gone with no trace of where it went. I place a hand over my heart to calm myself a little and then grab my brush and move out of the fresher and into the cooler main room. I dry out my hair with the towel and then run the brush through my hair. When my hair was barely damp I return the towel to the fresher and grab my bag. I had just managed to clip my lightsaber to the tan belt that I put on when a knock came at the door.

"Enter." I call in a light voice as I packed away my brush. Master Kenobi stepped through the door still wearing his usual robes.

"I take you are ready for dinner Amira?" he asked.

"Yes Master."

"Good Satine is anxious to meet you."

"We shouldn't keep her waiting then." And with that I walk over to Master Kenobi with a smile and follow him out of the room. Our walk began in silence but it soon ended when Master Kenobi spoke up.

"I never got to ask this before and I feel terrible for not asking it sooner, but how old are you exactly Amira?"

"I am 17 currently but I will be turning 18 next month."

Master Kenobi looked at me in shock and then studied me for a few minutes.

"I became a Padawan at a very young age when Master Cascan took me with him on a mission when I turned 12, I sent the next year learning the art of healing with Master Allie and then when I was 13 Master Tauris took me on as his Padawan." I explain as we reached the dining hall.

"Master Cascan took you on a mission that young, the Council must have been furious." Master Kenobi noted right when we entered. I was about to say something when I saw Duchess Satine sitting at the table sipping a drink. I straightened my shoulders and immediately went into a professional posture. I heard Master Kenobi chuckle a bit and then strode around the table and gave the Duchess a warm hug and a quick kiss.

"Amira I would like you to meet Satine Kryze, my wife." Master Kenobi said with a smile and waved me over. I walk around the table and politely bow my head.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Duchess."

"Please call me Satine, Obi-wan has talked highly of you Amira, it is so good to finally meet you." Satine and gave me a hug which I gladly returned.

After our short introduction we sat down for dinner. We talked about how they met and the times that they spent together, as well as the adventures they had when Master Kenobi as a Padawan. I laughed and enjoyed their company when the sudden realization hit me, this was the first time sense Master Tauris that I have truly felt relaxed and enjoyed myself. I felt a weight lift off my chest and a warm feeling that Master Tauris was happy that I finally found happiness.

 _I hope you are at peace Master Tauris._

* * *

 **Alright we finally see Satine and why I say this is AU besides different characters appearing out of canon order. I like the idea that JEdi should have connections and companions. This AU I have it as Jedi are allowed companions of any species and of any nature, married, dating you name it. If they want to make it official then they go through a whole journey that the elders of the temple give to you to strength your bonds in the Force. Very complicated and will most likely be explained later in other author side notes.**

 **another note I love Obitine, I love it love it love it and honestly it should have been canon**

 **'little angel' was a nickname I had floating in my head for her and I thought it would make a great addition to the story.** **Also Fives to me is a senseless flirt as is a majority of Torrent Company with the exceptions that are pretty obvious. Also I will make sure there will be an entire chapter for shenanigans of Fives, Hardcase, Echo, and others. Otherwise it wouldn't be a dull and anvil of feelings that leave us without our hearts.**

 **Goodnight my sweets, until next time ;)**

 **I don't own Star Wars or Star Wars The Clone Wars that belongs Disney and all of their people**

 **Amira, Script, and all of the other OCs are mine**


	11. Chapter 10: Poor Cody and Shadow Monster

**Hello my sweets another day another update! I will probably not update for another day or so that way I can get ahead in my writing and maybe change a few things.**

 **Recap: TC (torrent company) tries to get Amira to open up and relax, we finally meet Satine and AU element 1. Fives flirts with Amira and she gains the nickname angel wings. And Cody can not get rid of his blush around Amira**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

Cody's POV

The ship was quiet since Amira left. General Kenobi was given one week of leave to go see his wife and he brought Amira with him to give a break from the war and to also forge their bond as Master and Padawan or something like that. As for me I was in my office filling out the last of the paper that was needed for Geonosis and the entire aftermath. The last file was my least favorite, it was Amira's report about her in the field. I felt guilty as I opened it up and began to scan over her report when I stopped at her health report. It was in perfect health, no report of any scratches or bruises or even a note about her ever being dehydrated.

 _This can't be real, Script would have mentioned something, anything, even if it was her breathing pattern._

I narrow my eyes and stare at the report waiting to find a small detail about her health but it never came. I stood up with the file in hand and walked out of my office and straight towards the medbay.

"Script we need to talk." I say to him when I reached the medbay.

"Can it wait until I finish setting this dislocated shoulder?" Script replied as he popped the shoulder back in with a stomach churning pop. He then grabbed a large bandage and made a sling and tied it behind the trooper's other shoulder. "Go get some rest and I want you to not go to exercises until I sign off on your shoulder."

The trooper nodded and then started his trek back to his barracks. When he was gone Script gestured towards his office without a word. We both walked in and sat down on either side of the desk that had reports scattered on either side as well.

"I can already guess what this is about Cody, it's about Commander Ballista." Script said as he organized reports into neat stacks to give him space to rest his elbows on the cleared area.

"Yes, you didn't put down any note about her being in the medbay after Geonosis why didn't you list that she was in here for medbay for four days or anything about her vitals. It's like there is no record of her here Script." I start and set the file on the desk and narrow my eyes at him.

"That's because General Kenobi has asked me to keep her visits to the medbay a secret. And if I were to report all of her vitals and everything are normal Cody, they're above normal actually. The minute we get her here and check her over there was nothing wrong. She was perfectly fine with the exception of being in a coma like state for a few days. The only thing that I can put in the report is that she was here and was placed under observation and then left in perfect health." Script said and cracked his neck and rubbed away the soreness.

"How come I wasn't told about this Script?"

"You were here when we discussed this in private. That was also the same day you face plant into Commander Ballista while heading to the mess."

I open my mouth to retort but I closed it when I remembered when I woke up here after that night. I still couldn't remember anything after getting off the transport and the small flashes of walking in the halls.

"Speaking of the Commander, Cody you seemed to have spent quite some time down here when she was asleep for four days, I can understand why the Generals were here but I still can't quite pinpoint the reason you were down here though." Script said and changed topics.

"I guess you could say that I was just as worried as they were about her, these last two missions were rough on her and I wanted to see if she was okay."

"Uh huh, then that explains why I heard that you didn't want anything to happen to pretty little head of hers before you landed on Geonosis." Script pushed with a smirk creeping up his face. I started blushing when he mentioned what I said to earlier in the week.

"How did you hear about that?"

"I'm a medic Cody, everyone comes through this medbay and let's just say when people see their CO flustered, people talk and I will not give names but they do like to have fun."

"Waxer and Boil. I'm going to kill them." I growl out and stand up and head toward the door but Script grabbed my arm before I could open the door.

"Cody it's a joke, just some of the men joking to get a ruse out of you and Commander Ballista. There is no need to get all worked up over this, I will put my report about Commander Ballista's observation time in the medbay and give you back the report later. For now don't go off and kill anyone or there will be more paperwork for both of us if you do." Script said and then walked over to the door as well and walked out with a datapad in hand. I sigh and rub the side of my temple to try and stem the headache that was growing. Not only did Script know about my little crush on the Commander, but now a good majority of the ship new about it as well.

 _Cody ol'boy looks like you have made a big mess of this, let's just hope that it can't get any worse._

But it didn't end there, oh no it didn't. When I got back to my office Rex was sitting in a chair on the other side of my desk with his feet propped up on the side and was examining his helmet.

"What do you want Rex." I growl out and walk around my desk and slump into my chair and move reports to an outgoing stack and a still to complete stack, the later still outnumbered the former.

"I heard that you walked in on Commander Ballista while she was changing. My two questions are one, how are you still alive and, two how far do you think it will go if I yell it outside this office?" Rex said with a dangerously devious grin plastered to his face. I felt my face heat up and I glare daggers at him and shoot up from my seat and reach over and grab the edge of his armor and bring his face close to mine.

"You tell anyone about that Rex and you're going to wish that you would be punished by the GAR when I get done with you." I threaten.

"My, my, someone is a little touchy, and relax I'm not going to tell anyone. I am pretty sure that I would have to worry about General Skywalker trying to kill both of us before you could even reach for my throat. It seems that he has become quite attached to her in the short time that she has been aboard."

I let him go and sit back down and bang my head in between the two stacks of paperwork wishing that I could just disappear. Now I was glad that Amira was gone so I could get this rumor to dissipate before she could come back.

Amira's POV

Mandalore was so peaceful and clear from war. Over the week I attended meetings with Duchess Satine during the day and talked with many of the younger politicians and political aids that the Duchess often lectures to when she was free. Her determination and strength in her beliefs reminded me of why I sometimes preferred the Senate floors and halls over battlefields most days.

 _This peace is truly blissful._

I walk down a small path in the private garden within the palace walls, one of few that were in the capital and step into a small veranda and sit down among the group of pillows that were there. This place was my personal favorite to come and meditate in the palace. I sit down and tuck my legs underneath myself and slow my breathing to reach into the Force.

" **I finally found you my light and I won't let you get away from me this time."** I deep demonic voice whispered next to my ear out of nowhere. I tense and turn while drawing my lightsaber. I felt my blood run cold when I saw standing in the corner of the veranda I saw the same tall dark shadow with blood red eyes taking up the corner and shallowing the light that skimmed across it. **"You will be mine again."**

It then lunged at me with long needle like claws and scratched my arm leaving a large gash on the upper part of my right arm. I yelled out in pain and swung my lightsaber to block the other arm from lashing out at me. It cut through the figure and the wound started dripping black ooze onto the pillows and the floor of the veranda. It hissed in its demonic voice and tried to lunch at my with its mouth that had razor sharp yellowed teeth, I dodged and used my left hand to clamp my wound as I held the lightsaber in my right defensively. We started to circle each other when a commotion from the palace interrupted the deadly dance.

"Amira!" I heard Master Kenobi yell as he came running out from the palace with his lightsaber already drawn. The shadow hissed again and then made a run out of the veranda and over a large wall that sat on the other side of the garden. When Master Kenobi stopped at my side I extinguish my lightsaber and clip it to my belt. I clamp the wound tighter as I felt more blood start to seep out.

"What was that thing Master?" I ask and winced as the pain got worse around the wound.

"I don't know Amira, I was about to ask you the same thing. But before we answer that question we need to get that wound taken care of." Master Kenobi said and led me back toward the palace. The Duchess was running toward the door but stopped as soon as she was my arm bleeding.

"Go get the doctor immediately." She told one of her guards and then briskly walked up to us. "My dear are you alright, what happened?"

"I'm not sure what it was but all I could sense from it was pure evil." I say and looked at Master Kenobi and the Duchess.

"We will discuss this later. Satine take Amira back to her room and have the doctor look at her arm, I will go see if that thing is still here." Master Kenobi said and then went back out into the garden to go see if the shadow creature was still there. Satine ushered me back to my room and closed the door behind me. I felt the hairs on my neck stand as I looks towards the darkened corner by the desk and saw the same blood red eyes.

"Duchess get behind me, now." I say and draw my lightsaber. Satine turned and screamed lightly and moved behind me as I had asked.

" **The light will be mine. It will not escape me, I am everywhere you will be mine Amira Ballista."** The shadow growled and started to grow and morph into a demon mutt. It opened its mouth and the smell of rotten flesh billowed out and black ooze dripped out over its yellowing teeth. It began to crawl toward us and forced us to the corner of the door. I gripped the lightsaber tighter and kept Satine out of his range as it drew nearer and nearer.

"Duchess I want you to run to the door and get Master Kenobi when I say, alright."

"I am not leaving you here with that thing when your arm is injured."

"I am not in the mood to argue about this Duchess, unless you have a lightsaber then we will talk if not then run."

"I refuse to leave you Amira." Duchess Satine said and stood her ground. This was also the time that the creature lunged at us as its claws extended. I push the Duchess away and slash at the beast. I managed to cut its shoulder and make it slam into the wall.

"Just run Satine!" I yell and move away from her to draw the creature away from the doors as well as her. She flinched when I yelled but ran none the less. The creature stood back up and turned and demonically hissed at me and lunged again. I turn away to the side just in time to let it crash into the desk.

 _I am sorry about the damages Duchess_.

The creature was relentless and morphed again into a person and had something that sent chills down my spine, Sith lightsabers. The bloody red light formed into a long blade and had a matching smaller one in the other hand. It tilted its head to the side in an inhuman manner and grinned again showing its yellowed teeth. It lunged and swung both lightsabers down hard and almost knocked me off of my feet when I blocked with my own. I pushed back and swung back not quite as hard as the wound on my arm stopped the full potential of the blow. We kept exchanging blows until I was backed up to the wall barely blocking both blades.

"Get away from her." I heard Master Kenobi say and swung at the creature and managed to slice one arm off.

The creature screamed so loud and high as it backed away that I had to cover my ears and extinguish my lightsaber. That didn't stop Master Kenobi from his attack and swung again at the creature who blocked back. Its eyes burned with a murderous intent and kept swinging at Master Kenobi with more speed with every blow. As I moved away from the wall my vision blurred and forced me back to the wall for support, it felt like something was sapping my energy. I shake my head and push off the wall and look towards Master Kenobi and almost feel my blood freeze. He was down on one knee blocking the downward attack from the creature. Said creature force Master Kenobi's lightsaber out of his hand and was about to deliver the final blow. I just reacted before I could even register what happened. I lunged and dug my lightsaber into its back where the heart would be and dragged down. The creature screamed and then dissipated in smoke causing me to fall to the ground and land on my bad arm. I yelped clamped my hand on the wound again as I move to sit on my knees. Looked over at Master Kenobi who was panting and favoring his right side a little bit.

"Are you alright Amira?" He panted and limped toward me and helped me up onto shaky legs. I nodded a bit as I felt my vision start to blur again causing me to start swaying.

"Maybe not Master." I slur a little bit and drop down to one knee.

"Stay with me Amira there doctors are here it's going to be alright."

I only heard half of that sentence before I started to black out. I felt Master Kenobi catch me and then someone else grab me and start to carry me.

Obi-Wan's POV

I paced outside the door where Amira was being treated anxiously. I double checked the grounds to make sure that creature was gone. I shivered at the thought of it, the look in the eyes was pure evil, the evil that the records talk about existing long before the Republic. Back during a period when the galaxy was filled with terror and only few Jedi existed then. Supposedly it was eradicated when the Jedi grew stronger and the Order was created but now I doubt that it was truly gone now.

 _I must tell the Council about this._

I turn and go towards the communication room in the palace when Satine stops me with a grief stricken look.

"Satine what's wrong did something happen?" I question as I go to hold her. She accepts my embrace and lays her head on my shoulder and let out shaky breaths.

"How could something so vile exist Obi-Wan? Why would is come here, to Mandalore? Why was it attacking Amira?" She shot off in a shaky voice that was on the verge of sobs. I tighten my hold on her and rub her back comfortingly and kiss the top of her head.

"I don't know Satine but I will find out what this is and make sure that it doesn't hurt anyone ever again."

The door to Amira's room opened and the doctor stepped out and silently closed it behind him. He turned and walked over to us keep a poker face to hide his emotions.

"The wound did not do any major damage and she has a few broken ribs but if fine beyond that."

"Will she be able to travel?"

"Yes but only after she rests." The doctor warned and then bowed to Satine and left us.

Satine and I share a concerned look and then walk to the door and enter the dark room that was only lit by a small light by the bed. Amira was laying in the bed with one of her tank tops on and her upper right arm bandaged and was breathing shallowly to not jostle her broken ribs. She opened her eyes and looked at us through the haze of tiredness.

"My dear how are feeling, do you need a glass of water?" Satine asked as she sat on the edge of the bed and brushed Amira's hair out of her face a little bit. She nodded weakly against the pillow and managed to smile a bit. Even in the toughest of times she could smile, that was the one thing that gave me reassurance that she was going to be okay. Satine stood up and silently moved to the fresher and returned with a small glass of water. She helped Amira sit up and take a few sips and then settled her back down and placed the glass on the small table by the bed.

"Satine, could I speak with Master Kenobi alone?" Amira asked weakly.

"Of course child, I will be outside talking with the guards if you need me." Satine said and then walked to the door and disappeared behind it. I turn towards and pulled up the chair that was on the other side of the table.

"Are you going to tell the Council about the last few weeks? And about the monster?" She asked and turned her head to look at me.

"The Council knew about Geonosis after Master Mundi and Master Unduli told them about their encounters with you. They asked me to watch for anymore major events and to let them know if you were using the Force again." I say truthfully feeling that if I had lied to Amira it would only make things worse.

"Do they know about the attack today?"

"No I was going to tell them after visiting with you."

"I think there is more than that creature out there Master."

"And what makes you say that?"

I could see her eye get wet with tears and I could see that she was trying to stifle sobs that would rock her broken ribs. I get up out of my chair and sit on the edge of the bed and gently hold her shoulders and let her cry.

"I saw him." She said through her painful sobs.

"Who Amira?"

"Master Tauris. When I was out those four days I saw him, he said that I had awakened this power and that this ancient evil was coming to kill me. And after that thing attacked me I'm scared Master. I'm scared that whatever this power is and whatever is chasing me because it sounded like that thing won't stop until it has whatever it wants."

She started sobbing hard clutched onto the front of my robes like a scared youngling who had a bad dream. I was at a loss of words as to what to say to her that would calm her done. In truth I was also scared of whatever that thing was, it had the fighting style of a Sith Master and the pure evil and smell of something that crawled out of Hell.

"I will never let that thing or anything that thing does get you Amira. We will figure this out and we will stop it." I say and rub her neck and shoulders lightly to help her calm down. I implement a little of the Force to help her by giving off calm waves in hopes of soothing her own frightened ones. It started to work as her sobs resided to hiccups and she started to lean against me, heavy with sleep.

"Thank you Master." She mumbled as I laid her back against the pillows and readjusted the blankets on her. I smiled and brushed her hair out of her face and lovingly kissed the top of her head as a parent would to their children. I silently slipped out and headed straight to the communication room and hailed the Council. I didn't realize the time back at the Jedi Temple until I was greeted with a very irritable looking Master Windu and Master Yoda.

"I am sorry about the sudden call but this could not wait. Today Amira was attacked by this shadow creature that morphed shape easily and dueled with twin red lightsabers." I say without waiting for Master Windu or Master Yoda to inquire the sudden urgency. All tiredness in Master Windu's face was replaced with grave concern and a dark expression.

"And how is Amira now?" He asked.

"She is stable and will rest for a day and then we will travel the day after back to the Temple. This is a dangerous development and I fear that if she stays on the front lines this will be able to corner her more easily."

"If she returns to the temple then, attack others to draw her out, will it." Master Yoda interrupted with a look that was still in thought. "Give the council some time to look into this new enemy, you must when we find something, we will call."

"I agree, keep Amira with you and continue your campaign. If this thing carried Sith lightsabers then we might be facing a new enemy other than Dooku." Master Windu said and crossed his arms in thought.

"New evil I am sensing, ancient and fare more evil than the Sith it is. Keep Amira close, you must." Master Yoda cautioned. I nodded as the transmission ended on their end leaving me in crushing silence. I rubbed my eyes with one and started towards the exit and back to my room that was the next one over from Amira in case something happened in the middle of the night. When I entered Satine was already in bed and wrapped in the clutches of sleep I could tell that the day took a toll on her and drained her energy. I change in my pajamas and slide under the sheets and gather Satine in my arms to never let go of her again. She shifted and sleepily kissed my lips and then burrowed into my chest. At least there was one thing that stood against the storm that was gathering around me, my headstrong and stubborn wife.

* * *

 **A new element appears in the mystery, an evil one! What will this become and what danger will it spell out for Amira and rest of the gang?**

 **And look at that Cody is yet again caught blushing and it has finally been said, he has a crush on Amira and boy does he have trouble coming his way from both his men and from Rex. Sounds like a recipe for disaster for him, poor Cody don't worry my readers I won't pick on him too much and he will have his revenge shortly and it will be sweet for him.**

 **Until next upload my sweets!**

 **I don't own Star Wars or Star Wars The Clone Wars that belongs Disney and all of their people**

 **Amira, Script, and all of the other OCs are mine**


	12. Chapter 11: Finding Peace and Warnings

**Hello my sweets I know I am late with my uploads but I am slowly working out a schedule to crank these out in a timely manner so I hope that everyone is doing okay and hopefully I brighten a few days with this upload even if it is short.**

 **Recap: Monsters make an appearance and decide to use Amira as a rag doll while back on the ship Cody has now been trapped by Rex and Script and has been exposed to having a crush on Amira, awww cute.**

 **Anyways enjoy this short update the next few are going to be splits again for they are so long and I want to build suspense.**

 **Enjoy:)**

* * *

Chapter 11

Amira's POV

I could barely close my eyes without seeing that creature appear in the darkness. I shifted painfully to try and get comfortable but my ribs would not allow it. Sighing I lean back against the pillows again and try to fight back the frustrated tears that stung at my eyes.

 _Why can't I sleep it shouldn't be that hard._

I take a deep breath and look into the Force to see who was awake and maybe seek some comfort from them. I lightly close my eyes and reach out and start to feel the calm around the palace that I have come to know these past few days. Everyone was asleep and sending out neutral vibes that came off of their dreams. Master Kenobi and Satine were a blended color of gold and regal blue as they slept, I smiled a little bit seeing that they were able to find comfort in each other. I feel over the rest of the palace and find one person awake. I couldn't tell who it was but the light was a soft silver color that was not too far from my room. I carefully slide out of bed and grab a robe that was hanging on the back of the chair that Master Kenobi was sitting in before and I slip to the door and quietly down the hall with the help of the carpet to hide the sounds of my feet on the floor. I walk down to the end of the hall and take a right and head down to a small lit doorway to find Prime Minister Almec sitting at a desk and looking over papers with his head in his hand. I lightly knock to get his attention and not to scare him too much. He looked up from his papers and was shocked to see me over at the door.

"Miss Ballista you should be in bed resting after today, why are you still up?" Prime Minister Almec asked as he stood up. I raise my hand to stop him and step into the office.

"I couldn't sleep Prime Minister and I felt that you were still up and I was hoping for some company."

"Well I may not be much company with the Senate requests that are piling up. They keep asking for permission to use our system as a planning ground for their campaign on the Outer Rim." He said in a tired tone and gestured for me to sit in one of the chairs.

"Why would the Senate ask to use this space when they already have enough staging areas in more key systems?"

"I wonder the same thing, I believe that this is a trick to get us to into this war that we so desperately are trying to stay out of." The Prime Minister said and started to rub his temples. I could see the toll of the fighting with the Senate was taking a toll on him.

"This war was not of our choosing but the Senate should still honor their word to those who believe that the war should stay out of their system." I say now troubled at the development. "Might I see the request Prime Minister?"

He nodded and handed me the file for the request. Inside was a very lengthy request that in my opinion was full of political slander to make it sound like an honor to be part of this war.

"Do you know who sent you this request Prime Minister?"

"Senator Chartic delivered it himself the other day when he wanted to speak to the Duchess personally, I swayed him otherwise."

I narrowed my eyes and look at the request again. This did have the voice of Senator Chartic in every sentence.

"Prime Minister I advise that you keep your eye on Senator Chartic when he visits or anyone that he sends visits, I have a feeling that he might be up to something." I said as I handed the request back to him.

"And what makes you say that Miss Ballista?"

"I do not personally know the Senator but Master Tauris has had to deal with him when we were sitting in on Senate sessions when I was younger as well as on missions when we were called away on missions, he was always there to stir up trouble."

"I see well I shall make due note of him. Now make I ask you a question Miss Ballista?"

"Go ahead Prime Minister."

"What is troubling you?"

I had forgotten for a moment why I was here to begin with and then the wave of sleep and fear hit me.

"I can't sleep because every time I do I see that thing, that creature, entity, whatever it is crawling towards me. And for the first time in a long time I feel scared." I say and stare at his desk with a distant look.

"I see that is troubling but I may have the remedy that you need." The Prime Minister thought out loud and then stood up from his desk and walked over to the bookshelf that was behind him and took a small box off of the shelf. He walked over and placed it in my hand and pressed a small switch and light piano music started playing.

"On my travels to a Council of Neutral Systems meeting on Pangea I discovered their fondness for music. The genres were so vast that you could sit down and go through the genres and still be stuck on one type for an entire day. One genre that I grew to like was a genre called classical. I listened to it every night before I went to sleep and it filled me with peace that soothed away any troubles that would flood my mind, I believe that it will do the same for you."

I look down at the box and saw that it was a small music device built into a speaker. I turn it around in my hand to see it worked off battery power. I turn it around and found a small set of buttons.

"The single arrow is to play the music and the two stand-alone bars are to pause it. The single square stops the music and if you press it twice after you stop the music it will turn it on or off."

I press the button that turns it on and the small screen lit up light green and showed the function that was active, which was the square. I then press the single triangle and light fluttering music began to play.

"What instrument is this played on?" I ask as I sway lightly to the music.

"It is called a piano. Now I think it is time that we get you back to bed before you fall asleep here Miss Ballista." Prime Minister Almec chuckled and paused the music and guided me to my room and helped me into bed. He set the music player down on the table next to the bed and turned the volume to a setting that was low enough to not be heard outside of the room, but just loud enough of me to hear it.

"Thank you Prime Minister." I say sleepily as I felt myself being wrapped in the arms of sleep.

"You are quite welcome Miss Ballista." He said with an aged smile and left the room to let sleep take over.

Obi-Wan's POV

The morning had gone by like a blur. I woke up and got dressed and sat in the library to meditate on this problem. Amira had been attacked for her ability and strength in the Force but it wasn't clear as to why, at least to me. I reached out into the Force and decided to let the answer come to me.

" _ **To look for your answer you must look to your Padawan, Master Kenobi."**_ An older voice called out. I look around the library to see no one there and I could not sense anyone close by outside. _**"You will not find me for I am dead Master Kenobi you can stop looking."**_

I jump when I heard the voice again and get up from my sitting position on the floor.

"Who are you and how did you get in the palace?" I demand and reach for my lightsaber.

" _ **Is that anyway to greet an old friend Master Kenobi, did Master Jinn skip over that lesson with you?"**_ The voice chastised as a bright jade green light appeared in a chair by the bookshelves to my right. In the chair was a ghost form of Master Tauris looking almost exactly like the last time I saw him before he died.

"Master Tauris how is this even possible?"

" _ **There is no time to explain that you must listen to what I have to tell you. Amira is in grave danger, a prophecy was foretold on the day of her birth that she will bring the Light of Life back to the Universe and restore the natural balance to the Force. What you encountered yesterday was just an extension of what is after her, the Void. This evil will stop at nothing to find Amira and kill her. You must protect her and guide her through her power's full awakening."**_ Master Tauris explained and then coughed a bit in his ghost form.

"What is the Light of Life? What is this Void you talk about?" I quickly question before he continued.

" _ **All of that will be explained in time, for now you must not tell her about any of this until the time comes. Amira must choose the path she wants to take, not be told what is laid out to be. Tell no one of our meeting and tell one about what she truly processes either if you do the Void will only find her that much quicker."**_ Master Tauris warned and then began to fade from the chair. I step toward the chair wanting to know more but he had all but disappeared at this point and I was left to the emptiness of the library and the sounds of the palace. I sigh and rub my beard in deep thought at what Master Tauris had said. I had never heard of the Void or the Light of Life in any of my travels or my studies. Before I could expand my thought on the topic Satine had walked into the room carrying two mugs with light wisps of steam coming off of them.

"I thought I might find you in here. The library seems to be a trend for you to go to in the middle of a storm that has brewed trouble. Some morning tea to help you find your way perhaps." She observed and carefully handed me a cup. I blew carefully on the top and took a light sip of the spiced tea.

"Morning spice blend that I brought the last time I visited, it seems you liked it after all."

"I drink it whenever I am troubled about something so I thought that it would help you as well." Satine took a sip of her cup and smiled at me. We spent a few minutes sitting in chairs by the books and enjoyed each other's company and the peacefulness the tea and library brought. This was the most peaceful moment I have had sense the meditation I had with Amira before we came here. But all good things must come to an end when a palace attendant quietly opened the door and poked their head in.

"Master Jedi you have an urgent message from your Commander."

"Very well I will be there shortly." I sigh and stand up.

"It seems that duty calls you once again Obi-Wan." Satine said sadly and stood up and gave me a hug. I return it and give her a quick kiss before leaving the library and head towards the communication room. Once there I brought up Cody on the holostation.

"What seems to be the matter Cody?"

"We have been asked to intercept the Separatists that are engaged in a fight over the Scalus system with General Skywalker."

"I see and I assume that Anakin has already gone ahead as usual."

"He left just before I contacted you sir. We will wait to meet with them as soon as you return."

"Good, Amira and I will leave now and meet up with you."

"Yes sir, Cody out." He saluted and the transmission ended. I down the last of my tea and walk out of the room and briskly walk towards Amira's room. I quickly knock and then open the door before I could get a reply. I didn't see Amira by her bed at first but she walked out of the fresher with the clothes that she wore the previous night in the left arm.

"Good morning Master I didn't hear you walk in has something happened?" She asked as she walked over to her bag and place her clothes inside the bag.

"Cody called and said that our assistance was needed to help Anakin defend the Scalus system from the Separatists. We need to leave immediately if we are to meet up with Anakin." I answer, "Grab your things and I will meet you outside in a few minutes."

Amira nodded and quickly packed her things and slipped on her boots. I gave her a quick look over and I could tell that she was starting to feel better after only a few hours of sleep. I could feel her awake for most of the night but she managed to get a few hours after she visited Almec for an hour or so. I could see the toll that yesterday took on her in her eyes as she looked up at me and smiled.

"I am ready Master."

I nodded and briskly walked out of the room and to the entrance of the palace. Satine was already at the transport to take us to our ship with Prime Minister Almec at her side with a small package in his hands. I walked over to Satine and gave her a parting hug and kissed her forehead loving. I saw Amira walk over the Prime Minister and talk quietly with him and receive the package from and gave him a thank you hug.

"Best of luck to the both of you I hope you both will visit again soon." Satine said and gave Amira a hug before we stepped onto our transport.

"I would love to come back and visit any time Satine this was truly a wonderful visit." Amira said with a smile just before we left. Satine smiled and waved as we swiftly moved off the platform and to our ship.

We quickly boarded our ship and jumped to hyperspace after we left the atmosphere. It was silent for most of the ride except for the shuffling of things from Amira's bag as she placed the package from Almec in her bag. I turned on our transmitter and called Cody who answered immediately.

"Cody we have jumped to the coordinates you gave me earlier we should be there in a few minutes be prepared for our arrival."

"We will sir but there seems to be a new development with General Skywalker. The Separatists have set up a blockade around Scalus and are advancing on the capital as we speak, General Skywalker has told me that he will handle the blockade and will join us when he can. We will sneak past the blockade from the other side of the planet and help with planetary defensive's and protect the capital."

"I see Cody we will discuss this when I arrive in a few minutes, have the men ready for anything I want to leave after we have finalized the plans." I say and end the transmission.

"I want to help with the defense of the capital." Amira said and looked at me.

"I don't think that is wise after what happened yesterday Amira your injuries are not all the way healed yet."

"My ribs have healed with the exception of my sides being sore still and my arm as healed to the point it will not open again in battle. Besides I know the queen of Scalus she will trust the Republic as well as the Jedi if I am there, she does not trust too many people and she won't be so eager to trust you in the mist of this take over." Amira argued and raised the sleeve on her right arm to show that the bandage had been replaced by a smaller patch showing that the wound was almost completely healed.

I sighed and saw that she had a good point. From what I had heard from the other Masters at the temple the queen was not too keen on trusting Jedi or anyone from the Republic for that matter. It took many representatives to gain her trust to speak on the behalf of Scalus and there were a small group of select individuals that gained her personal trust. Amira would prove to be a great asset when we would reach the capital and the queen.

"Fine you can come but first I want you to go see Script and get that properly wrapped before we go down and help Anakin and I want you to try and stay out of most of the heavy fighting if you can." I instruct as we come out of hyperspace and start to land in the hangar. When we landed Cody was already waiting for us along with Script. To my surprise Script was in his armor and carrying his helmet in the crook of his arm.

When we disembarked from the transport both Cody and Script fell into step with myself and Amira as we made our way out of the hangar bay. Cody stuck to my left and started to tell me about the plan and Script moved to Amira's right and started a low conversation with her and looked at the now more of a small scratch wound. I felt at ease knowing that Script was now looking at it than the doctors on Mandalore. When we made it to the main hallway of the ship Script and Amira broke off and started to head toward the medbay to wrap up the wound and for Amira to drop off her bag at her room.

"When we get down to the capital I want you to have Waxer and Boil to watch Amira, we had an interesting week and I am worried about her." I tell Cody as we enter the bridge and contact Anakin to tell him the plan.

* * *

 **Like I said this is a short one before the storm that is to come shortly over the weekend so I hope that everyone is ready because this is where everything gets interesting.**

 **I know that canon Almec is a bad guy and doesn't like Satine but when I was re-watching the episode where we meet him I got the idea that he was a wise advisor that would provide great wisdom when needed so this is what popped out from my imagination.**

 **Also I will have two planets modeled after earth and as you can guess they are Scalus and Pangea. Pangea is going to be a modern earth but with less fighting and quarrels and more assemblence of a peaceful society with modern technology such as a mp3 player and such with music. Sclaus is similar but I will explain that later when we actually land on Scalus.**

 **I don't own Star Wars or Star Wars The Clone Wars that belongs Disney and all of their people**

 **Amira, Script, and all of the other OCs are mine**


	13. Chapter 12: Shinnies and the Void

**Hello my sweets I have returned and I have brought the next exciting chapter of Life's Light for you!**

 **I hope everyone is ready for the action that is coming next and the exciting new characters that are coming I know I am :)**

 **Recap: An answer to what attacked Amira but it comes with more mystery for Obi-Wan and danger as well. Amira finds some solace with Almec as well as a new found liking to music. Which reminds me I will have some real world instruments in this story as well as some types of music that I will try and bend a little bit to sound like they belong in the SW universe. And finally Scalus is invaded, the same world that Amira visited when she was just starting out as a Padawan! What secrets lie with Scalus and what will be revealed about her?**

 **Onward to find out my sweet readers!**

 **Enjoy :)**

 ***Update* Apologize I did not catch it before there is a little language used I am sorry I didn't catch it before**

* * *

Chapter 12

Script went with me back to my room and wrapped my wound for battle. I set my bag down and then moved my desk chair next to the bed for Script and then sat on the bed and rolled up my sleeve.

"Should I even ask how you got hurt this time or should I just not be surprised from now on?" Script asked sarcastically as he sprayed it with bacta and grabbed gauze and wrapped it.

"This was from something that doesn't exist, rather I should say shouldn't exist." I reply and start fiddling with my arm guard on my left hand.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I am not sure what it was Script. This shadow thing attacked me when I was meditating and morphed into this creature that sent fear down into your soul. I ran away but it followed and morphed into this outline of a person and wielded two lightsabers and nearly killed Master Kenobi and myself."

"Well that sounds like fun. And I take it he left you with this lovely parting gift on your arm."

"More like left a scar of fear on me. Script that thing wasn't human and it seemed to know who I was. And the weird part was it called me 'the light' and said that it wouldn't let me go that I would be his again."

"I wouldn't worry about it Amira..."

"That thing tried to kill me Script and you're telling me not to worry. It came out of the shadows and can morph into anything and you're telling me not to worry." I say in a panicked voice that almost at the point of yelling.

"By letting this thing get in your head you are doing yourself more harm than good Amira. It is winning because you're letting it affect you, by not thinking about it all the time you have more control over it than you realize." Script said and placed his hands on my shoulders and spoke softly and held my gaze with his own. "This thing has to go through everyone on this ship to get to you and everyone here will agree with me. I promise you Amira that whatever is after you it will never get you while I am here I will die making sure that will never happen."

He brought me into a hug and rubbed my back as I choked back sobs that were still built up from the previous day. We sat there for a few minutes until I got my breathing under control and then I backed out of the hug.

"Thank you Script."

"Any time Amira." Script said and stood up and started to the door. I stood up and move to join him when I felt my hair get caught on the adhesive on my bandage. I carefully remove it and grab my bag and open the side pocket and brag an elastic hair tie and pulled my hair back into a high ponytail with the help of my brush. When I was done I joined Script outside my room and we headed down to the hangar again to join up with Master Kenobi and Cody.

"Your hair looks nice when it's up." Script commented and gave me a side grin as we continued down to the hangar.

"Thank you." I smiled.

When we reached the hangar Master Kenobi and Cody were talking outside a gunship and just finishing preparations when they saw us approach.

"I take it you are all set Amira?" Master Kenobi asks.

"All wrapped up and ready to take out some droids." I say with a little bounce in my voice. Script chuckled a little next to me as he put his helmet on and headed over to another gunship with Cody.

"Good, you will be with Waxer and Boil's squadron when we land. I will go with Cody and go for the front that is coming in from the north side of the capital, you will come in from the west and protect the queen and create a stronghold that will last long enough for us to reach you. Anakin should be able to join us at that point and will provide reinforcements." Master Kenobi instructed and handed over a holopad with the map of the capital as I boarded the gunship next to us and Master Kenobi moved towards the one that Script and Cody got on.

"I will contact you once we find the queen and take hold of the palace Master Kenobi." I say and bow my head slightly. He nodded back and headed towards his own ship to get our attack underway.

"It's good to have you back Commander." I heard Waxer say behind me. I turned as the doors were closing and smiled. Everyone had their helmets on and were checking their blasters over before we land and take the capital. I felt the cabin pressurize and the sudden change in gravity as we left the ship and flew towards Scalus.

"Has everyone been told about the plan?" I ask Waxer and Boil who were the closest to me.

"General Kenobi said that you were going to fill us in on the way there Commander." Boil replied and shifted his hold on his blaster. I sighed and nodded my thanks.

"All right guys listen up." I start in a loud voice so everyone could hear me over the noise in the cabin and bring up a map of the city on the holopad. "General Kenobi and Commander Cody will create a distraction at the north end of the city where a majority of the droids will be. We will come in from the west side of the city and make our way to the main palace at the center and defend it and the queen until both General Kenobi and General Skywalker are able to meet us there."

A low murmur from the men gave me the idea that they wanted action instead of babysitting the palace. I could also feel the distrust coming from them seeing as I was their new CO.

"If anyone doesn't like this plan speak up now or keep your thoughts in your head. General Kenobi said that this is the most critical part of our plan to protect the capital if the clankers overrun the General we are the only line of defense left in the capital so if you're done complaining I suggest you check your gear and get ready for a fight." I heard Boil snap suddenly over my right shoulder effectively quieting all complaints. I look over my shoulder with a questioning look at Boil joining Waxer in looking at him.

"Someone is a little grumpy today." Waxer commented and checked his gear and then switched his grip on the handle above.

"They're shinnies Waxer they need to learn to respect their commanding officer no matter what, Jedi and clone alike." Boil replied. I looked over at the others and saw that they were making a gap between themselves and us.

"Boil's bark is worse than his bite, and as far as it goes for me I don't bite unless bit first. I am here to watch your backs just as much as you are watching mine, who ever told you that Jedi do not care about you guys is wrong and doesn't understand what happens on the front lines. I will not put any of you into a situation that I wouldn't do myself, to me you are men and not weapons or pawns." I say over the engine noise to break the tension that Boil was creating for the new guys.

"That's what they all say but in the end they forget that." The closest one to me scoffed gave me a slide glance.

"Watch who you are talking to Shiny." Boil threatened and shifted forward but I stopped him with my arm.

"What's your name soldier?" I ask not looking away from his helmet.

"Axel."

"Well Axel who ever told you that the Jedi are monsters must have been talking about himself and if you don't believe me then survive this battle long enough to find out." I say and narrow my eyes and hold my gaze with him. We had our staring match until I heard the pilot chirp over my commlink.

"Commander Ballista we are at the drop off point."

"Thank you pilot."

The doors opened and I broke the match with Axel and got off the gunship. The other gunship that accompanied us also unloaded its contents and then took off after its partner back up into the clouded sky. The rest of the squadron circled around awaiting orders.

"We will make our way through the brush ahead of us to the wall of the capital, there will be an emergency hatch in the wall that we will use to get into the capital, and from there we will on our own until General Kenobi reaches us at the center. There will be sentries on the wall with a view into the brush so we need to be low and choose our trees carefully. We also don't know if the citizens are still in the capital so we need to keep the damage to a minimum and isolated so choose your targets carefully." I remind everyone before we started out. Many were checking their scopes on their blasters and double checking their cache of droid poppers. After that I got a collective nod from groups of clones to say they were ready. I turned and started sprinting into the trees and toward the capital. Waxer and Boil and many of the others kept pace and we made quick work of the ground between us and the capital, I signaled to slow and halt when I spotted the wall through the gap. I carefully walked through the trees and hit behind a large trunk and peaked around. On the wall there were two droids walking the top of the wall, suddenly they stopped and talked to each other and then started running down the wall and out of sight, Master Kenobi must have started his attack on the north gate. I turned to the men and signaled to follow me closely as I made a break to the wall. Waxer, Boil, and a few other clones followed me and plastered themselves to the wall. I edged along the wall until I hit a grate-like door that was big enough for everyone to crawl through. I take out my light saber and start cutting the edges of the door while Waxer and Boil covered me by watching the top of the wall. Once the grate fell I motioned for the men to start crawling through, Waxer and Boil pushed me to go in front of them while they covered the rear. When we got out on the other side it was completely quiet and no sign of any droids or citizens.

"I don't like this it's too quiet even for a city attacked by droids it's too quiet." Boil said as we started towards one of the main roads.

"Well maybe they got wind that we were coming and hightailed it out of here." Axel said with a short laugh. I ignored his comment since it was indirectly pointed towards me and stalk along the wall and peak around the corner to look out for anyone.

"Clear, we stick on the side roads closest to the main road to keep an eye out for any activity heading towards the palace. Once there I will go in with a small group and find the queen. From there we will set up a perimeter and takeout what tries to take the palace." I say in a low tone and then cut up the main road to the next side street.

The entire area was quiet and the clouds descended into a light fog that layered on the bad feeling that I was getting from the silence of the streets it felt like we were walking into a trap. I stop and then remembered what happened the last time I got this feeling, this tightness in my chest was on Geonosis.

"What's wrong Commander?" Waxer asked and signaled for everyone to stop.

"Everyone get into the alleyway and hide now." I say loud enough for everyone to hear me without projecting my voice loudly. Everyone hightailed it into the alley and managed to hide around the corner of the building or behind crates in the alley. I run in and crouch next to Axel. No sooner did I do that a large group of tanks came rumbling down the main street towards the palace followed by a whole battalion of droids and super battle droids. Their metallic marching continued up the street and slowly floated away until silence filled the air.

"That is one hell of a catch Commander if we didn't hide when we did then I am pretty sure we would all be dead by now." I heard a trooper behind myself and Axel say and readjusted his grip on his blaster. I could tell that this caught him by surprise and spooked him a little bit and I felt a twinge of guilt for scaring him.

"What do we do now Commander? If we continue on the main road then we will be caught in the open, our best bet is to stick with the side roads at this point right?" Waxer asked from the group of crates across from us.

"Our goal is to defend the capital and the palace which means not creating any more damage than we have to. There should be an access point to the tunnels that lead all over the capital, the last time I was here I found out that there were markings in the tunnels that lead directly to the palace." I say trying to stick to the original plan.

"Well where shall we find one of these access point Commander?" Axel asked with sass dripping down every word.

"You better watch your tone trooper that is the Commander you are talking to." Boil threatened and was almost toe to toe with Axel literally.

"Let's just cool off guys, Axel just take it easy and lay off the Commander and maybe help her find the tunnel that she needs." A soft spoken clone said and tried to wedge Axel away from Boil. Axel jerked away from him and walked over to some of the other clones behind the building.

"Boil it's no good trying to argue with him it's best just to leave him be and focus on mission." Waxer said and placed a hand around Boil's shoulders and led him over to some crates and talk him down.

I look over at the soft spoken trooper who leaned on the crates that Axel was by. He didn't have any major scoffs on his armor or big markings that some of the others had except for a small scripture on his shoulder pad that said family in Aurebesh.

"What is you name trooper?" I ask lightly.

"It's Peck, Commander Ballista." He said and stood at crisply still.

"It's okay Peck you can rest. Are you and Axel from the same squad?"

"Yes I try to keep him out of trouble most of time he means well really, he's just lost since we lost the rest of our squad."

"Oh my, that's terrible."

"It is a long story Commander but it's not fitting to explain right now."

"Right, we will talk later Peck." I say and then move to where everyone could see me. "We are moving out, the entrance is just up the next street."

We all moved out with the unsettling feeling from Axel and Boil going toe to toe still sitting with everyone. When we reached the next street there was a large door big enough for us to just walk through covered up by crates. A few troopers helped move them away and we proceeded inside. Once we were inside the tunnels opened up to the main tunnel which swallowed up light that trickled down from the openings that funneled off rain water. Everyone turned on their head lamps and started to look around at the walls. I grab my lightsaber and use it as a light and I stepped in to the ankle deep water and walk over to the wall across from us. There were lines from previous water heights that left white marks and faded green allege, among these marks stood out a bright red mark that resembled a flower with thorns surrounding it with an arrow point to the right. This was the crest of the ruling family I was sure of it.

"This way, if we hurry then we have a chance to beat the droids before they reach the palace." I call back as I was already in a full sprint through the water. As I started looking for the royal marks the more they started to glow and soon they became right purple dots that highlighted the way. The marks stopped when we reached and open area with pipes leading in all directions.

"Where to now?" Axel asked after not speaking the entire travel through the tunnels. I look and see two stairwells at opposite ends of the area that lead upwards.

"Waxer check the stairwell that leads up at the other end of the area, I'll check this one." I order and started up the stairs to my left. I carefully ascended the steps and come a grated door that opened up to a courtyard. There was a slit big enough to peak through to show me that it was looking at the entrance to the palace that was blocked by palace guards. I note it and walk back down the steps to the open area below me. When I got back down Waxer was already back.

"The other set of stairs lead up into the palace to what looks like a throne area."

"Right, this will work to our advantage then. My set of stairs lead to the courtyard just outside the palace doors. I will go talk to the queen and warn her as to what is going to be knocking on her door soon. Waxer and Boil I want you two to stay here and be ready for anything when I call." I say and walk toward the other stairs swiftly. "Peck, Axel, you two are coming with me."

"Yes sir." I heard Peck chirp and sprint after with me with a surprisingly quiet Axel in tow. I didn't have to turn and look to know that Boil to know that he was upset that I was bringing the trouble soldier with me. We ascended the entire flight of stairs in a few minutes and came to a door. I gently open the door and slip through and look around to see that the coast was clear and motioned for Peck and Axel to follow me. Waxer was correct that this lead to the throne room but I did not see the queen anywhere. As we move closer towards the edge of the balcony that was over us when I noticed something disturbing and stopped Peck and Axel and backed them up. In the open floor in front of us with fresh blaster wounds on his body and a pool of blood was still forming. I grabbed my lightsaber and motioned for Peck and Axel to stay back as I edged to the center. I watched the ceiling and second floor balcony for any movement of a droid of an assassin, the only indication that I saw was a burn on the wall opposite of me from the gun the poor soul in the center had. It was higher up towards the second floor indicating that someone or something was up on the second floor. The minute I stepped out and drew my lightsaber three commando droids dropped from the second floor and began firing. I jumped and dodged to of the bolts and blocked one back at one of the droids with a clean head shot. The other two jumped and drew their swords and started to attack. I dodged and moved out of reach and stuck one down with a clean swipe through its body. The other one sent a kick to my still sore ribs and sent me flying back into a pillar that supported the second floor. The droid was about to strike when a blue bolt shot clean through its head and made it drop like dead weight. I looked over at Peck and Axel to see Axel standing by the edge of the shadow with a smoking blaster.

"Nice shot." I say and stand up with a wince and grab my lightsaber. I double checked the balcony and saw no other droids and motioned for them to step out. Peck lightly jogged over to me to check to see if I had any open wounds.

"It looks like you're going to have some sore ribs for a while Commander." Peck said after he finished his check over. I nodded and then started towards the stairs that lead up to a set of doors with Peck and a still silent Axel. I pushed open the door slightly to see inside and then slammed them open with my lightsaber ready. On the other side of the room stood a tall hooded figure holding the queen at lightsaber point with the guards dead around them with lightsabers wounds littering their bodies.

"I wouldn't make any sudden moves, Jedi, or something is going to happen to the lovely queen here." The figure sneered and tilted his head toward me to reveal one yellow eye and one red eye. It through back its hood to reveal their face. He was tall and had short cut black hair that was slightly spiked with very pale skin that made his eyes pop out even more.

"Dare strike against her and I will take no mercy in taking your life." I growl and point my lightsaber towards him in a challenging manner.

"And what is the weak little light going to do, leave little pin pricks with her little lightsaber don't make me laugh."

My eye twitched in annoyance at that comment. I was fine with being poked fun at by Torrent Company and Anakin even Axel, but this guy was a piece of work that I did not enjoy.

"You sound like you're scared, why not come down and find out for yourself." I poke back and start side stepping away from Peck and Axel.

"And waste my time with a runt like you. I would rather burn out in the sun than have to be constantly poked by you. I am surprised that Jaslail even let you and your pathetic master live on Mandalore."

"Oh you're talking about that weak little shadow that tried to fight dirty. Yeah I'm pretty sure he's dead now." I jest back harder then what he threw at me. I could see anger flash over his face and murder blaze in his eyes. He let out a snarl and leapt from the throne and lunged at me with his lightsaber. I blocked and jumped out of the way of his next attack. He lunged again and swung his lightsaber and nearly slashed open my side if I wasn't faster in blocking him. I moved out of his reach again and found myself plastered against the wall and open for his attack, he was towards me and was about to deliver a final blow when I Force pushed him back and through a window on the other side. The window broke and glass shards flew with the wind and rain that was pouring down outside. I panted slightly and quickly ran over to Peck, Axel, and the queen.

"Take the queen back to the passage under the palace and tell Waxer and Boil to set up the defense and take out any droid that comes to the gates. Also contact both General Kenobi and General…"

"You little bitch I am not done with you yet." I hear the assassin roar as he crawled through the broken window with cuts all over his body and his face.

"Go now." I order Peck and Axel and turn to protect them as they ran out.

The figure drew his lightsaber again and left marks on the ground as he ran towards me. His blows grew heavier and heavier with each one I blocked and it looked like he wasn't going to stop. And then I felt my entire body grow cold and my heart stop at the sight in front of me, the assassin withdrew his lightsaber into his body and morphed into a demonic creature similar to the one on Mandalore.

"I think Jaslail and I need a little pay back after what you have done bitch. And I think your life will more than make up for that."

Obi-Wan's POV

The wall was more of a complication than what I had hoped for, the droids brought portable ray shields making our long range attacks difficult to use. I managed to get past the first shield and disarm it with Cody watching my back. Soon the second one was out and we started to thin their numbers quickly just as the rain started to pour down.

"That seemed almost too easy sir." Cody commented as we got rid of the last droids.

"So it seems, contact Waxer and Boil and ask them how their holding out. I will contact Anakin and tell him to make his landing when he is ready." I ask and take shelter under a building. I felt the warmth start to leave my body a bit and shivers starting to set in as my soaking wet robes clung to me.

"When we reach the palace and secure the capital you should really change out of that General, I don't want you stuck in my medbay as well." I heard Script as he walked over and ducked under the roof that I was under as well.

"I agree with you on that Script I do not plan on catching a cold from this. I do have a question for you, how was Amira when you re-wrapped the wound back on the ship?"

"The wound was almost completely closed when I checked it, and when I checked her ribs they were fully healed with the exception of some discomfort but I attest to her rigid sleeping position after the fight."

"That is good to hear."

"But there was one thing that I am concerned about General."

"And what is that Script?"

"While I don't question her emotional stability I am concerned that she is going to be bottling this up too much and whatever happened and the emotions that she experienced are going to do more harm than good when it is released."

I nodded solemnly at his observation and started to think about what Master Tauris said to me in the library earlier in the day. Perhaps having Script or even Cody aware of the situation would be beneficial to Amira instead of her facing this evil entity on her own.

"General Kenobi we have a problem. Waxer just called back and said that they are pinned at the palace and Commander Ballista is trapped fighting the assassin that tried to kill the queen. He said that the two men that went with described this thing as a shapeless creature wielding a lightsaber."

"Cody tell the men to move out immediately Amira is in danger." I say and bolt in the direction of the palace at a break neck speed.

 _How is that thing still alive I thought Amira killed it on Mandalore?_

The city was a blur as I ran down the streets and the sound of my comm going off broke through the sound of blood rushing through my ears.

"Master I have broken through the blockade and I am heading your way." Anakin chirped.

"I want you to get to the palace as fast as you can Anakin, Amira's troops are pinned down and Amira is stuck in a fight with creature that we fought on Mandalore." I explain and tried not to slip on the stone covered path that lead to the palace.

"We are heading there now Master and I will make sure that Amira is safe." Anakin said as his tone changed to a more serious one when he heard Amira was in trouble.

When I rounded the corner I was greeted with a line of droids and a line of blaster fire. I dove back behind the edge of a building and signaled back to Cody and the others to take cover. I ready my lightsaber and start deflecting blaster bolts but ultimately made no progress from my position.

"Sir get back." I heard Cody yell followed by a small group of droid poppers flying through the air and landing at the feet of the droids. Soon they all dropped like flies and twitched as we made our way past them. Through the downpour I saw a gunship flying toward the palace with the doors opening to show Anakin and Ahsoka. I felt a little relived that they were making up ground to get to Amira before something happens to her.

 _Please do not let them be late, please let Amira still be alive._

* * *

 **Well this was a long installment but I made it so because I felt bad for making you wait.**

 **A little flash of info for everyone, Scalus and Pangea will hold similar aspects of Earth but will not be entirely like Earth. It will be explained a little bit later but I just wanted to let you know.**

 **The next post should be soon but again it might be a few days so I get cushion with the story.**

 **I don't own Star Wars or Star Wars The Clone Wars that belongs Disney and all of their people**

 **Amira, Script, and all of the other OCs are mine**


	14. Life's Light Update

Hello few followers of Life's Light I am sorry that I dropped off the radar for a while I had to take care of a few things on my end but I will be publishing more chapters soon I promise but I just wanted to let you guys know I didn't die and I haven't forgotten about my story and updates for you guys I just haven't found the right time to sit down and crank out more chapters to upload.

In the meantime, do you guys have any questions for me about the story or the characters so far? Ask in the comments section and I will answer them to the best of my ability without spoiling the story for you guys.

Have a spectacular day! Forever yours TFsniper 05


	15. Chapter 13: Her Majesty, The Queen

Chapter 13

Amira's POV

I managed to dodge many of the creature's lethal attacks and get a few swipes back with my lightsaber.

"Give up and I might make your death merciful, runt." The creature seethed as it started limping a bit and favored its left side a bit.

"As long as you are still alive that will never happen." I spat through my pants and gripped my lightsaber tighter in both hands.

"It's a pity I have to kill you, our little battle was the most fun I have had in a long time. Maybe Lord Mortem will bring you back from the dead as a gift for me bringing him _**the light.**_ "

"You're very dead friend mentioned that before care to share who you are exactly."

"And give away the surprise, all you need to know before you die is that my name is Zhalai, one of the seven gate demons of the Void and this is the day that you fall at my hands." Zhalai said after he morphed back into his 'human' form and drew his lightsaber and Force chocked me and lifted me off the ground. On instinct I grab towards my neck to try and breathe but it does nothing. Just as he closes the distance between us to be almost nose to nose the doors burst open and a very pissed looking Anakin steps through.

"Put. Her. Down." He growls in a bone chilling tone that causes me to shiver just a bit.

Zhalai stops chocking me and throws me across the room and into the wall causing some of the wall to come off with me as I land on the floor. I groan and struggle to curl into a ball. I could hear them exchanging blows and missing each other as the buzzing of the lightsaber reaches my ears. I lift my head up and see Anakin pushing back Zhalai back with every blow and pushing him off balance. Zhalai pushed back and disarmed Anakin in the process. I struggle and finally stand and activate my lightsaber and block the blow coming down on Anakin.

"Well it looks like the runt still has some fight left in her, and to think this wasn't going to be an eventful fight." Zhalai said and smiled inhumanly and then jumped back and drew another lightsaber.

Anakin stood up with a grunt and Force grabbed his lightsaber and looked like he was just getting started. The next few minutes where a blur as we exchanged blow after blow but managed to push back Zhalai.

"This is becoming tedious with two little Jedi runts biting my ankles, be gone you were not the one I came for." He said and then pushed Anakin and I back against the wall on the other side of the small hall and held us there. He started walking toward us with that creepy smile and then put away one of his lightsabers and drew his back and aimed for Anakin. Just like before I reacted before I could think and screamed and then sent a bolt of white light from my right arm towards his that held the lightsaber and completely destroyed it. His screams pierced the air and became almost deafening and caused me to cover my ears as I landed on the ground. Black ooze came out of the wound and puddled on the ground as his feet. He looked back at me with a stare that could have killed me if he wanted it to.

"You bitch you will pay for this."

Zhalai started towards me as he clutched his wound but was stopped when Rex, Ahsoka, and Master Kenobi ran in and covered him in blaster fire.

Zhalai hissed and then ran towards the broken window and morphed into a black winged creature and jumped up and flew off. Rex and Master Kenobi ran to the window to make sure he had left while Ahsoka ran over to Anakin and myself.

"Are you guys alright?" she asked as she quickly checked us over for any fatal wounds.

"I'm okay nothing that won't heal on its own." I say as I pant lightly.

"That's good to know now how about explaining why you were taking on that thing again by yourself." Master Kenobi questioned as he walked over to me.

"This one was different one than the one on Mandalore. He said his name was Zhalai and apparently there are more than just these two and probably just as dangerous or even more." I say as Master Kenobi helps me up after I caught my breath.

"We will continue this discussion later after we secure the capital and find the queen."

"That won't be too hard I had Peck and Axel take her to the passage way under the palace to keep out of harm's way."

We all headed out of the throne room and down the steps into the outer room of the throne room and then through the small door and down the steps to the tunnels below. As we drew closer I could hear a low heated argument coming from up ahead and what we found up ahead was not surprising to me, Peck was trying to wedge himself in between Axel and the queen to prevent a heated argument from getting any more serious.

"Let's calm down and try to get ahold of our thoughts before things that we don't mean are said." Peck said as he tried to push Axel away from a very ticked off queen.

"Better listen to your friend it looks like he is the one with the brains between the both of you." The queen said and smirked as she got the exact reaction from Axel she wanted, which was him trying to push his way back to her.

"My Lady we are not here to harm you in anyway. We were sent to stop the invasion of the Separatists and protect you." I call out as I walk over and stand in between Peck and the queen.

"They send a brat to do a Jedi's job." The queen hissed and slapped me with the back of her hand hard enough to leave a red mark and almost push me off my feet.

I could see Master Kenobi and Anakin move towards us to protect me if needed but I stopped them with my hand.

"This brat prevented an interplanetary civil war and helped fight to stop the over throw of your reign by a waring faction that would have changed Scalus into a slave trading planet." I say as I straighten and look the queen straight in the eye.

It took her a few moments to process what I said past the red that was a haze over her natural cobalt blue eyes but when it did her face softened and she encased me in a bone crushing hug.

"Amira my dear child I did not recognize you please accept my apologizes for striking you. My you have grown since the last time I saw you." She exclaimed in her heavy accent and held me at arm's length to look at me.

"It has been a long time indeed my Lady but there will be time to get caught up on the past later. First order of business I would you to meet Master Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano." I gesture and they bow their greetings. "And this is Master Kenobi, he is my new master."

"Where is Jedi Master Tauris?" She asked and looked around for him. I look down at my heavily scoffed boots from my previous battle and feel the extra weight of guilt for the queen did not know what had happened.

"Master Tauris was killed at a summit on Kala last year by a sniper." I say with a heavy voice.

Cody's POV

General Kenobi made a beeline for the palace doors after we gave him enough of a distraction from the droids. The rest of us were having the real fun of dealing with the droids.

"Commander Cody have you arrived at the gates?" Boil chirped over the commlink.

"Yes, but we are pinned by the remaining droids just outside of their range. How many men do you have left that can fight?"

"Not many that fight we either lost them in the first wave or their too injured to fight."

"What weapons do you have left?"

"Grenades and droid poppers and very little ammo, these clankers caught us by surprise Commander."

I thought for a few minutes and then peaked out just a little bit to look at what we were up against. The droids were lining up behind a line of Rollies and using them as shields and firing with ease.

"Boil is there another entrance that you can use at all down there I have a plan."

"There is a small hatch but only two guys can get through at a time and its right beside the line of droids, we would be dead men trying to get out of that hatch."

"I wasn't planning on using it for men to crawl out of and attack. Have two men stationed there and throw droid poppers at the front line of droids and then come up and help take out the rest that are standing." I explain and duck back behind the wall more as a bolt flew past my helmet.

"That will work, give us the signal when you're ready Commander." Boil said and then cut out.

I signaled to the rest of the men by me to be ready and then grab a few droid poppers and handed them to the soldier beside me. I held up my hand and signaled back from five to throw the poppers.

"Now."

They went sailing through the air and I heard a ding as some bounced off a few droids and then landed at their feet and gave off the telltale ring and then the sound of droids dropping. I sprang up and fired at the remaining droids and cleared the entrance. Boil and his men crawled out of a small hatch from behind the door and walked over to the other droids and put a bolt in their heads for good measure.

"How many men did you lose Boil?"

"12 dead and 8 more are seriously wounded. And two went with Commander Ballista and have not checked in." Boil tallied.

"They checked in with me Boil, they said that they are with the queen." Waxer piped up and walked over to us.

"Where did Commander Ballista go with them?"

"She went to go find the queen in the palace and was going to call when she secured the queen."

"And you didn't send anyone else after her?" I questioned sharply that almost came out as a demand.

"Commander Ballista gave us the order to stay and set up the perimeter." Boil said as he flinched at the tone in my voice. I felt guilty for using such a sharp tone with one of my most trusted men.

"Sorry Boil I didn't mean to make it sound so demanding."

"No need to apologize Commander we are all worried about her, if a pretty face like hers get hurt I don't know what we would do." Boil said with a smirk lining his words. I could feel my face heat up under my helmet and my hand twitch into a fist and then release into a relaxed position. I heard the men around me snicker a bit but other than that remained perfectly silent as they moved the dead droids away.

"Cody we have the queen, have you taken out the droids?" General Kenobi asked over my comm.

"Yes General, the blockade had been taken out and we have set up a perimeter."

"Excellent the queen's guard should be meeting with you soon I want you to work with them to clean up the droids and help with re-securing the wall around the capital."

"Yes sir."

We cleared away the droids from the pathway and the gates of the palace and waited for the palace guards to come. We waited what felt like an hour and then a small group of soldiers came out of the palace in dark armor. The leader of the pack was dressed in a red military suit with black boots and had stark white hair slicked back away from his face and bright piercing gold-yellow eyes.

"Which one of you is Commander Cody?" He asked in a cold tone laced in with his heavy accent.

"That would be me." I say and step up crisply.

"Good, have your men start to group together the droids and help my men load them onto transports."

That was all that he said and then crisply left as he came with one of his soldiers and the others stayed by me until he left.

"Captain Valcor may come off cold but he means well, my name is Andrei and this is Hansel." The solider said and gestured to his partner. We shook hands and then organized the rest of the men into teams and started to load the droids onto flat transports and then moved to the north gate where General Kenobi and I made our diversion for Amira.

"I am impressed that you were able make clean shots in such terrible downpour not even our best snipers would not take a shot in this downpour." Andrei commented as we made our way through the second downpour started when we reached the wall.

"We make sure to keep damage to a minimum when civilians are in danger." I answer.

Hansel and Andrei started chuckling and then lifted part of the thick dura steel gate with ease. I blanched and just stared as they set it back into place with ease. They backed away from the propped-up door.

"You may have skill with blaster my friend but you do not have strength like Scalite." Hansel said in broken English and covered in his accent.

"So it seems." I say trying to cover up my surprise in my voice and moving to go back to work.

Amira's POV

I was in a daze as we moved from the tunnels back up into the palace and the queen was debating with Master Kenobi and Anakin about what the Republic would do after this botched invasion. I half listened and sat down on the steps outside the throne room with my head on my knees so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Axel and Peck come up until one of them lightly touched my shoulder. I looked up to see it was Peck the one who touched my shoulder to my left and Axel on my right sitting on the same step.

"Commander what are you doing out here shouldn't you be in with the others discussing what plans will be made to protect Scalus?" Peck asked and sat down next to me and took off his helmet.

I didn't say anything and just studied his face for a few seconds. He light orange hair cut to regulation for clones and a small scar by his jaw line on the left side of his face that wasn't noticeable unless he was looking straight at you with his head tilted a bit.

"I can't really focus on that kind of stuff right now, my head isn't in the right place at the moment." I finally say and rest my chin on top of my knees and just stare out in front of me.

"Are you feeling alright Commander, I didn't miss anything when I checked you over." Peck panicked.

"No you didn't Peck it's okay I'll be fine."

"You're a terrible liar Commander you know that." Axel said as he took off his helmet as well and gave me a side glance. He had blonde hair with a similar hair cut to Rex but was just a little longer. He had a scar on his left eyebrow that ran parallel with it and bright golden colored eyes that reminded me of the ligers in the deep jungles here.

"Axel why would you say that, to the Commander of all people." Peck said in a hushed yell and gave Axel an angry look.

I look out over my knees again and felt waves of grief lap a little at my eyes and spill over just a bit. I take in a sharp breath and hug my knees tighter for a brief second and then relax my hold.

"What makes you say that Axel?" I asked without looking at him.

"You're out here on the steps instead of with General Kenobi and General Skywalker. You haven't said but a few words to anyone and are always either looking down at your boots or just looking off somewhere with a sad look as if you are remembering the dead. And the spark of fight and determination that I saw when we encountered that shadow creep is not there anymore." Axel listed off.

"Axel that is enough you are over stepping your bounds." Peck said and stood up and grabbed Axel's arm and hauled him to his feet. He started walking off with him but Axel stopped him and looked at me with his golden eyes.

"How are we supposed to trust Jedi if they can't even tell the truth to themselves looks like Slick was right after all."

I didn't look up at him when I heard him say that I just couldn't. Peck slapped on the head and hauled him away and left me alone again with my thoughts.

 _Maybe he is right._

I hug my legs and bury my head into knees and try choke back a few sobs but it ended terribly.

"Amira, are you alright?"

I look up to see Anakin standing to my left looking down on me with worry etched into his features.

"No not really." I mumble with my voice thick with tears.

"Is it about earlier if it is Amira it's going to be okay that thing is gone." Anakin guessed and sat down next to me on the step.

"No it's not because he wasn't the first to attack me."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was on Mandalore with Master Kenobi another one of those things attacked me and cut up my arm and was saying almost the exact same thing that Zhalai or whatever its name was said." I explain and rub my bandage absent mindedly.

"Whatever they were they aren't here now so we can relax a bit for now and worry about them later, Queen Cecilia is requesting for you to join us and I couldn't agree more with her seeing as her council is looking like they want to kill us for even setting foot on the capital."

"That is Scalus politics for you." I say with a sigh and get up with Anakin and walk back into the throne room.

When we entered the room Master Kenobi was standing in front of a group of officials dressed in dark tunics with silver lining on the cuffs and a look that could kill anyone that was in front of them.

"Her Highness has made it clear that Scalus will stay out of the war and wishes for no more Republic troops on Scalus." The front most official growled and made an advancement toward Master Kenobi.

"From the start of the war it was clear that Scalus was going to be a target of interest given your stance on the war and in the Senate. It is clear that the Separatists are targeting the system and that we have to have ships in this system to make sure they will not invade again." Master Kenobi explained and backed away slightly from the official.

"And how are we that you will not come back with bigger ships and take over Scalus."

"The Republic is not about taking over Scalus we just want to make sure that you are not dragged farther into the war or wiped out by the Separatists."

"You say that now but advocate for a military presence on Scalus your words mean nothing to us." The official growled in a deadly tone and grabbed the front of Master Kenobi's robes.

"I would put him down if I were you." Anakin threatened and drew his lightsaber.

"ENOUGH!" I yell and effectively silencing the room. "Please put Master Kenobi down and let us try to have a civilized meeting."

The official looked at me and then looked back at Master Kenobi and let him go with a huff and stepped back to his group.

"Now that we are all here perhaps we can start our meeting." Queen Cecilia said and directed her steely gaze at her officials. They all nodded quietly and moved towards a table a few steps away from the throne and sat down for negotiations. I walked over to Master Kenobi and sat down to his right and Anakin to his left.

"Thank you." Master Kenobi whispered next to my ear and then straightened up for the meeting. The next few hours felt like days until the officials were satisfied and adjourned the meeting until tomorrow when they would meet with the Senate members coming to Scalus. I trudged out of the room with Anakin and looked back to see Master Kenobi talking with Queen Cecilia, I stop and almost turn to go back but Anakin stopped me.

"You look like you need sleep more than Master Kenobi needs you right now, he will be fine Amira let's get you back to the ship."

I silently nod and felt my eyes get heavy as we started towards the entrance of the palace. When we reached the gate Rex, Cody, and the survivors of my squadron were waiting by gunships and were anxious to leave.

"General Skywalker, Commander Ballista good to see the both of you." Cody said and straightened when we stopped.

"Good to see you guys made it out in one piece, now I am sure everyone can agree on this when I say let's head home." Anakin said and started onto a gunship. I followed behind him and grabbed onto the handles snuggly and tried my best to stay awake but my swaying gave me away.

"Are you alright Commander?" A quiet voice asked me to my back right. I turn to see it was Peck.

"Yeah I'm just tired from everything that has happened today on top of sitting in and negotiating with stubborn minded people that call themselves politicians."

"And here I thought you liked politics." Anakin joked and looked back at me with a smirk.

"I don't mind watching in on the Senate and defusing situations that require a level head but when trying to argue with Scaluites about policy you are asking for your throat to be ripped out."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Scaluites are natural born blood drinkers they are human but have learned to drink blood as part of their diet. So when I say you are asking for your throat being ripped out I literally mean your throat being ripped out. Master Kenobi is fine though, Queen Cecilia has banned all dealings of murder and all out death fighting when she became Queen." I quickly explained to quell the look on Anakin's face. "Queen Cecilia is one of my oldest friends and would not dare hurt anyone that I care about, Master Kenobi will be fine I promise."

Anakin mumbled and then turned back around and left the cabin in silence again.

"So we were helping killers this whole time?" Axel huffed his question and tilted his helmet towards me.

"They're not vampires, they are living beings that only need to drink blood when in shock or they have a near fatal injury. Besides those areas they cannot pass on the ability to drink blood to others and they go out in the sun regularly." I say with an unamused look towards Axel. Before another word was spoken we landed back on the ship and everyone dispersed back to the barracks. I trudged my way towards my room but was met with the sight of Script leaning on some crates by the door.

"So would you rather crash in the medbay or your quarters Miss Ballista?"

"I believe my quarters are far more quiet and comfortable than a cot in the corner of the medbay Script. And before you say anything I am fine no injuries and I got an all clear from Peck on Scalus."

"Peck? You mean the rookie, then I am definitely checking you over he might have missed something."

"No Script I am fine I trust Peck and I wasn't stabbed or beaten up or even thrown through a wall. Peck had done a complete check of all my injuries and said that I had a clean bill of health. On top of that he didn't threaten having me stay an extended period of time in the medbay so please respect my wishes and let me go sleep in peace and quiet." I say in a tired voice that was on the verge of arguing.

"With all due respect Commander I feel that it would be best if you stayed in the medbay."

"No Script and that is the end of the argument do not bring it up again."

With that I turned and walked toward my quarters and left Script standing with a surprised expression on his face.

I don't own Star Wars or Star Wars The Clone Wars that belongs Disney and all of their people

Amira, Script, and all of the other OCs are mine


End file.
